Bleach: The Betrayal
by TrueInitiative
Summary: After gaining power, after fighting for those he trusted and love so dearly, they betrayed him, spat upon his protection. But now, now he has the backing of the one, true power in the universe. Tasked with the destruction of a society, he goes back; back in time. Timetravel Fic. Godlike/Immensely overpowered Ichigo harem fic.
1. Prologue

It was pouring.

On that day.

The day he had died.

The day they had all betrayed him.

Honey brown eyes, tinted with an iced core stared expressionlessly into the black of one Rukia Kuchiki.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but everyone agrees that you can't live, you have too much potential, you could become power hungry, and end up just like Aizen" she spoke softly, as if she regretted it.

"_Bitch_!" he snarled in his head, both his hollow and Zangetsu agreeing funnily enough "f-funny, isnt it?" he coughed, blood pooling in his lungs from his numerous stab wounds "it took the _entire_ soul society to bring me down, b-but hey, I-I said at the start, I wouldn't go down without a fight" he hacked up another wad of blood "I'm sorry Ichigo, but at least you can be with those who stayed with you, until the very end" Struggling Ichigo turned his head whilst using his chin as leverage "no" he whispered, finding those who fought with him.

Isshin

Kyoraku

Ukitake

Yoruichi

Urahara

The vizards

Chad

he gritted his teeth in frustration, finding them all dead, executed by oldest shinigami of the gotei; then he spotted her, amidst the rubble, long silky hair strewn over the earth, soaked in her own crimson elixir, her sword still clutched defiantly in her right hand in a death grip.

"No" he whispered, his heart thudding painfully.

"No" he clenched his fist, strength in the form of pure adrenaline driving him.

"all she did, was help you, heal you when you were down, and this is your gratitude?"

And then something snapped, not like a band, rather, more like a twig,

"heheheahah**AHAHA**!" bones of hollow origin gathered around his face, blood from his wounds forcibly extracted to form the streaks on his mask as his wounds clotted with a white substance "**Gotei 13, or should I call you the gotei 8, it seems, that, today, your wounds won't let you live"**

He disappeared in the fastest shunpo he had ever performed, powered by his rage, hate, and roiling reiatsu that bubbled and writhed over his skin "**traitors, always the last to die, as is the fate of cowards, but today, today" **he giggled, his voice a broken, insane symphony "**today, things will change**" their eyes conveying terror they turned, and raised their arms against the ebony blade that cut into their skin, only stopped by bone "**oh, it seems they have some fight**" letting go of the blade he reached forward and seized a head of blue hair, but not for long as, with a jerk of his hand the sound of a spine separating from a skull sounded "**and pop goes the weasel**" he smirked, his mask doing the same as he clenched his hand into a tight fist, the skull giving way as it collapsed under the pressure, spraying his body and the woman before him in brain matter "**oh my, you may want a plaster for that**" drawing his hand back he brought it down in a vicious backhand that snapped her neck, auburn hair swaying before he ripped out his sword, allowing the body to collapse to the floor "**pathetic**" he spat next to her body and turned, facing the remnants of what, he one thought, was an honourable organization "**you**" he raised his sword level to his eyeline, his entire form shifting sideways as he faced the clown-like captain "**are first**" with a sonic boom the entire earth within 10 feet of him cratered as he rushed forward in a controlled rage his katana swinging upward in a diagonal arc from his right hip to his left shoulder.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, it could be debated, the crazed scientist was caught in the middle, a clean cut, bisecting his left and right halves evidence of his death.

and then, almost as if in slow motion, a wave of searing flame descended upon him.

He roared bloody murder.

His skin crackled and retreated on itself like shrink wrap.

"**UARGH!**" his vision blurred as he fell to the floor, his vision fading in and out of focus as the head captains footfalls entered his sightline.

( go on youtube now and play the far cry 3 end theme, it gives it atmosphere! Quickly do it now!)

"Kurosaki Ichigo" came the gruff voice of the century old captain "you a threat to the soul society, surely you understand why?" Ichigo managed a weak glare that glanced off of the old man's hardened gaze "you have the potential to become a threat, you are protective of your friends, I admire that" the bare feet stopped in front of his face, the shifting of clothing alerting him to the captains changed stance "in your narrow minded thought process, all you think of is one friend, that one friend that you so endeavour to save, but; did you ever think of those who gave you the opportunity, no of course you didn't, you didn't think of the safety of others, it never crossed your mind that your faith in them may be misplaced?" Yamamoto sighed, his breath burning the hybrids forehead "one day Ichigo Kurosaki, you would lead your friends, and the whole of soul society to its death, you would take us to an enemy we would not be prepared for, and have us crushed in your mission" Yamamoto stood, his form towering over Ichigo's imposingly "I cannot let that happen, there is a saying to describe this situation Kurosaki san" the cane that bore the captains zanpaktou was raised "kill one to save a hundred, kill a hundred to save a thousand, you, Ichigo Kurosaki, are foolish" flames lit on the base of the staff, stifling in their intensity "know that your death has meant something, my grandson"

It was then, everything went black.

(end the song)

Upon awakening Ichigo shook his head, the fog of fear and pain not clouding him anymore.

**"Ichigo"**

Ichigo's head snapped up to look at his soul slayer of3 years (a guess) "Zangetsu" he whispered " we lost" Zangetsu sighed, an unhappy twitch coming to his features "**have you truly forgotten my words my wielder" Zangetsu **dropped from his iconic position on the flagpole** "go forward, never stand still, retreat and you will age, Hesitate, and you will die!"** Zangetsu stared at him "**so why are are you hesitating?"** Ichigo gritted his teeth "he's too powerful!" Ichigo snarled "he has far more experience!" his hand gripped until his knuckles split under the pressure, life blood bleeding slowly onto the side of the building

"**you're a fucking disappointment, eh I-chi-go, killed by an old man, how; amusing"** Ichigo spun around to face his hollow self "how are you here?" he snarled as the hollow held his hands up mockingly "**you forgot eh, we a part of you**" the hybrid breathed deeply "old man, is there _any way, _ we can win?" Zangetsu sighed "**there is, one" **Ichigo brightened "**a reversal of time, forbade by the soul king due to its ability for the user to change the course of time**" Ichigo looked slightly downtrodden "**but, as my wielder, as my brother in arms**".

"**as the son I can never have**, **I am willing to take the punishment**" Ichigo gained a smile "thank you, Zangetsu!" he bowed formally as the usually stoic man waved him off "**now, I sense that you wish to retrieve something before we leave**" Ichigo nodded and left his soulscape.

**Outside mind**

Ichigo almost choked on the smell of burning ash emanating from the staff above his head, but forced it down and immediately scanned the landscape for what he wanted.

There!

Buried under piles of shinigami was the sword he was looking for. He dug his toes into the rigid earth, baked by Ryuugin Jakka, and launched himself using his fastest shunpo, knocking the bodies above the sword flying "NOW ZANGETSU!".

Deep within his body, Zangetsu ROARED as he released a torrent of black reiatsu, slathering the soulscape in his power, leaving the hollow side of Ichigo slack jawed "**fuck me, I'm never messing with this bastard again".**

It was then, everything seemed dull, the flames of the oldest known zanpaktou becoming dim, until they resembled a deep grey, it was then the world seemed to crumble, like dust, until he was standing in complete darkness "what the?" Ichigo was prepared to enter his soulscape, but was stopped cold.

"**KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"** the orange haired shinigami felt the entire realm around him _buckle_ under the weight and__authority of the voice, he himself, was forced to his knees.

**"YOU HAVE ENTERED MY COURT, THIS HAS NOT BEEN SO FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS"**

A figure, cloaked in black with a billowing tail end and white inner hood appeared, scythe bared behind him for a swing "**Kurosaki Ichigo, I have a mission for you**" Ichigo looked up, his fear of this incredible being completely justified "w-what mission, sir?" he asked respectfully as the figure seemed to glance at him before he turned and waved his left arm, revealing a enourmous amount of graves "**within this realm are the deceased, what has been created, this '**_**soul society**_**'"** the being sneered "**is a mockery of death, the people within know not the meaning of death, do you see these countless graves, these are the graves representing death, these people live within their own realm, in paradise, their fantasies, their wants, are granted in death, and so I assign this mission, Kurosaki Ichigo, you are tasked with the complete destruction of soul society, you will be granted power over reality itself and be talked with the management of your material and spirit realm**" Ichigo stumbled slightly "you are essentially making me a god?" oh how he wanted to say "_do you know what you are saying!_" but it would be idiotic to antagonize the god of death "**yes, you have a good heart, and are incorruptible, you would make a fair ruler alongside me, as you progress, I will see fit to assign you more powers and eventually make you into a god of life, the equal and opposite of my power**" Ichigo bowed "I accept, death sama" Death nodded slowly "**very well**"

"**BEGONE**!"

It was with those words, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Vanished.


	2. The Urge

He groaned, his body protesting to the sudden movement of his limbs "guh, note to self, don't time travel again!" he pushed himself up on his arms, his hands sinking in to the covers of his bed.

His bed.

He groaned happily, well hey, not having slept in a bed for a week would do that to you" it made you appreciate mattresses more.

He pointedly Ignored the positions of the clock on his windowsill "he was _not_ going to school, not after he had just finished fighting for his life in a battle he hadn't participated in yet. It was then a rushing of air reached his sensitive ears.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!"

He sighed; it was his father, his idiotic, childlike father.

He threw his fist out to the side, his balled hand coming into contact with a soon to be broken nose "you never give up do you?" he grunted, rolling over and staring blankly at he man who could fight several captains bawling like a newborn on the floor.

Suddenly her hopped to his feet unscathed "Ichigo my son, you've been practicing!" he gripped his fist before his face "Misaki, our son is showing his soft side, soon he will make the women swoon, his womanizing will be unmatched !" he pumped his fist, only for Ichigo's foot to sweep him out the window "I forgot how annoying he was" Ichigo muttered, swinging his legs from under the covers and slouching in a seated position on his bedside "ugh, school again" a tint of darkness invaded his cold brow gaze "I have to see them again" his teeth began grinding, clearly audible from several rooms away "_they will receive their punishment_!" he stood up and winced as the action stimulated phantom wounds caused by the ravages of time travel.

Flashback

_After deaths command Ichigo found himself dissolving into spirit particles "wha?" he gripped his fist and gasped painfully as his chest dissolved "I never thought time travel would be this painful" he thought as his world faded, becoming a cacophony of twisting colours that all seemed to blend into each other "ok, now where am I?" he questioned "__**you are in the time stream Ichigo**__" said carrot flinched in surprise "Zangetsu, your here, he reached back to feel for the extra sword he had picked up and sighed finding it clattering against his lower back "wait, what do you mean time stream?" Zangetsu sighed, in frustration or exhaustion he didn't know "__**there was a time thousands of years ago, where the explosion of a volcano, it was so powerful it faced a river backwards, this river, for three days flowed backwards unto its source, essentially I am performing the same feat, with my power, I am using my creation as a locus point to take us backwards to where it all started, the release of your zanpaktou, me**__" Ichigo nodded "so it will be the day after I have received my powers from the bitch" Zangetsu nodded "yes, remember Ichigo, we are not the only manipulator of this situation, Aizen is also making his move, so act and try to fool him, for now" Ichigo hummed in agreement as the colours began twisting faster "agreed, do you think 'she' has also come back" Ichigo wondered hopfully "__**not likely, but should death have wished it he may have" **__ Ichigo silently prayed until hefelt a distortion in the stream "__**go Ichigo!"**__ Zangetsu commanded as Ichigo gripped both swords in his hands, his arms crossing as they did so one to his waist, the other to his shoulder._

_3_

_The lights intensified searing his skin with their heat. Hidden under the bandages of his bankai his scars caused over many battles faded and grew, opening and closing as they came between the past and the present, the battle and the healing._

_2_

_The lights distorted, becoming the rendition of a fucked up rainbow_

_1 _

_everything flashed white as he released his power, the time stream breaking apart like glass leaving him gasping on the rooftop of his house "Ichigo, are you ok?!" Rukia was stood next to him, worried at his sudden collapse before they stepped into his house._

_"Im fine!"_

_His hand twitched, the urge to grab her by the throat and watch the life drain from her eyes oh so tempting._

_Oh._

_So._

_Tempting._

_His arm came up to his side, parallel to his body as it reached toward Rukia like some kind of homing target "__**Ichigo, now is not the time!**__" Ichigo froze at the words of his partner "in time bitch, in time" his hand fell limp to his side as he plastered a poker face on and slipped into his room, Rukia following slowly. Cautiously eyeing the new sword strapped to his waist, and even more so it wielder._

Flashback end

He left the room and spent 5 minutes washing up before he returned and silently dressed in his school uniform, a dull combination of red and grey "hn" he removed his grey jacket and slipped on a black undershirt before redoing his jacket. Nodding happily at his dress style he utilized his first control over reality, his location, but it wasn't fancy, he simply.

Vanished.

He reappeared shortly though in the dining room where he landed on his ass.

Cursing he stood up and sat down on the nearest chair "Yuzu?" he called quietly, his memories of the young girl coming back full force.

"Nii san, good morning, did you hear the truck that crashed into our house last night, the nerve of that driver!" Yuzu seemed to steam over it until quiet footsteps echoed on the stairs "Rukia" he called, without turning, to hide his gritting teeth "sit, have breakfast before we leave".

Breakfast was a quiet affair, they all stayed silent, Isshin quietly eying the new girl to the table, while Ichigo forced down his urge to kill her. The silence was broken by Yuzu who wanted to diffuse the tension "so oniisan, how long will you be in school today?" she asked as everyone's head snapped in his direction "a few hours, not long, but, I'll spend some time with chad and the others, then I'll come home and stay down a bit" he mused as he took bites of his toast "well I've gotta go, test, this morning, see you there Rukia" the girls eyes narrowed on him "_how did he know?_".

Upon leaving the house Ichigo's form slouched slightly belaying quiet exhaustion, mentally mostly "time to go" he muttered his mind concentrating, rushing through the streets and turning corners to his school.

Once he was locked on, he simply disappeared.

He appeared at the foot of his class door, sighing he knocked and slid the door open "sorry I'm late sensei" he muttered turning and swiftly making his way to his seat "hay, Kurosaki san, just dont make it a habit" he nodded and collapsed in his chair, setting his backpack down under the desk as he drifted off into an exchange with his sword spirit.

"**your slipping Ichigo, they'll notice at this rate**" Ichigos eyes gained a hint of ice, and a not so subtle hint of his dark intentions "it matters not Zangetsu, I will crush them should they know or not" Zangetsu pointedly explained his side "**overconfidence is the first step to disaster**" Ichigo released a breath "I understand, I'll try to curb it" Zangetsu nodded "**see that you do, after all, the only thing I'm trying to protect is you, Ichigo, my son**" Ichigo smiled at that " you really think that?" he asked as Zangetsu gave him a mental nudge of confidence "**I do**" His hazel eyes gained a warm feeling "thank you, tousan" Zangetsu nodded silently "**the teacher is getting suspicious**" Zangetsu pointed out "thanks"

"Kurosaki, is everything alright?" the man in his 40s replied "hai, just thinking" his eyes softened " if you want to take a small break" Ichigo shook his head "no, no its fine"

They finished the lesson and Ichigo left, heading for his haven, the roof.

Upon arrival, his plans of relaxation were interrupted though as he caught sight of several figures "the urge to resist killing just got a lot harder" he muttered to himself calming his twitches "**Ichigo, remember, thay are not the same in this period, Orihime betrayed you in her jealousy while the Quincy chose what he thought was the logical winning side**" Ichigo shook his head "Orihime, maybe but Uryuu, no he will die by my blade when nobody is looking" Zangetsu sighed "**just remember that they are not the same**" the teen grunted and agreed reluctantly.

"Rukia" he muttered as she looked over "Ichigo, I was just talking to your friend, Chad was it, he seems like a good person" Ichigo smiled slightly "yeah he is, he'll stick by you and even leap into the mouth of hell with you" Rukia gave a genuine smile

"Truly a good person".

**Author Notes!**

**Ok, I just want to say, I never really expected a response on this story so uh, thanks, and also I do try to keep my plots as original as possible, after all, who wants to read a predictable, canon following plotline, no, as I said to one of the readers, leave that shit to Kishimoto**, **you know,** **the mad hatter that made Naruto famous (good base plot, bad writer) Anyways MAYBE expect frequent updates, depends on the motivation and how bogged down I get with college so...**

**See ya!**


	3. It begins

He stepped toward them, steeling his emotions and forcing down his hatred, it wouldn't do to reveal his hand now would it, it would leave him at a disadvantage, at Aizen's mercy.

No it just wouldn't do.

Stopping alongside them he turned on his heel and leaned back against the brushed steel of the roof railing "Orihime, Chad how's it going?" he questioned as he glanced at Rukia out of his peripheral vision " I'm fine, hey Kurosaki kun, you came late so you never saw my picture did you, it's for my art project" she rifled through her satchel bag in search of it for a few seconds before her face lit up in happiness "aha, here look at this!" she smiled and pulled out a picture of her in rendition of R2-D2.

"See it's me in the future, it has a 200 feet tall body, 20 rocket silos attached to the hips and shoots laser beams from its eyes!" she smiled while he sweat dropped only now remembering her _exuberance_ "this is actually pretty well made Orihime" he crouched down and plastered a small smile on his lips "very detailed" he in fact wasn't looking at the painting, no, he didn't care for such things, no, in his adventures he had developed a keen eye for one single purpose.

The killing strike.

the fastest route to efficiently detaining the enemy, and right now he had identified her liver and kidneys as primary targets "_prevent her from running" _he thought, with the spine being the secondary target, the kill. It could all be over with in a second, the traitor would be lying dead on the floor, wouldn't be a problem in future, the only witness would be Chad, he bit his lip "**Ichigo**" Zangetsu warned, snapping him from his murderous thoughts "_sorry_" he mentally apologized as he stood back up and looked at Chad "and you, big guy?" he gave a small smile to the teen who had stood by his side until the betrayal in which he had been killed defending him from a 'Koten zanshun' that would have carved out his chest "I'm fine, I have been relaxing in preparation for the finals that are coming up in a week" Ichigo nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, by the way, this is Rukia Kuchiki" he introduced her, putting her on the spot as the girl with the haughty demeanour quickly introduced herself before they all laid against the roof to relax.

It was sudden then when Rukia's disguised hollow detector beeped much like the traditional ringtone of an old phone "Ichigo, we have to go, were already late and we said to your father that we would be at the meal by now" Ichigo played along, amused by the excuse, the other two bought it though and they left with now asked questions.

He wasn't , at all surprised, maybe a bit incredulous as when they were out of sight he hand came around, gloved and glowing with symbols disguised in a flame like pattern, hitting him in the face and knocking him out of his body "you could have broke my nose" he commented idly as she hid the body behind the roof compartment room "doesn't matter, there is a hollow on the loose, we don't have time to check for a broken nose" Rukia cast him a dangerous look that he silently laughed at "let's go" they made their way back through the building and out the front doors into the street where they turned left and began running "soo, this hollow, is it powerful?" he asked as she huffed in exertion and turned to him to see him leisurely jogging through people while she was twisting and contorting to efficiently dodge the crowd without losing speed "I really hate you right now" she gasped, ignoring his question, lungs burning as she forced on "_just a half mile'_ she thought taking to the outer side of the road to dodge a large incoming crowd of tipsy teenagers.

Eventually and thankfully they reached the destination 5 minutes later "Ichigo, kill it, and Konso the soul!" she gasped falling jelly legged to her knees from exercise "you're really out of shape" he mocked lightly, turning to face her as she glared at him for apparently being overconfident "kill the damn hollow!" she ordered, slightly panicky as she saw the hollow had seized a child by his pant leg "fine, fine" turning Ichigo leisurely wandered up to the hollow, the wind dramatically blowing his hair as he stopped, a serious look upon his features "so, you gonna put that kid down or what?" he asked as Rukia face fell while the hollow laughed "nope, I'm gonna eat him!" the hollow screeched, one of its 8 legs coming up to offer the child to its mandibles "I don't think so" he said simply as he drew his sword and leapt at the hollow, avoiding a stalling leg and slicing though its mask diagonally.

Gripping the stiff child by his shirt he dropped to the ground and set the child on his feet "there you go kid, safe" he tapped the child on the head, leaving a glowing imprint that broke the child into spirit particles, leaving only a hell butterfly as evidence.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Rukia's tightly clenched fist hit his square in the jaw, turning his head at the force of the blow "if you hadn't got there in time that child could have died!" Ichigo looked back at her, ignoring the red blotch on his skin "but he didn't did he, if you weren't so _slow_ we could have stopped it even earlier!" he secretly smirked at the guilty look that came over her features "yeah" she muttered, depressed "maybe we could have".

The trip back was travelled in silence because, Ichigo for one, wished for her guilt to fester, and Rukia berated herself for being so slow and unfit,

When they reached the school they entered through the back gate as, the school being a sixth form school closed at a latest of 2 but it was nearing 3 o'clock right now so precautionary measures had to be taken.

After ascending the fire escape to the roof he quietly made his way over to his body and sat his legs inside it before laying down to fully meld his spirit back into his body.

Blinking, he sat up, and instantly regretted it as his muscles protested their stiff positions being stretched.

"Let's go Rukia" he muttered, descending awkwardly down the fire escape and back out of the gate , turning left to walk home as to not arouse the shinigami's suspicions.

Dinner in the Kurosaki household was usually lively, but it was not to be, as today, Rukia was sat at the top of the table, a severely depressed aura about her.

"What is the problem my darling daughter, tell me, and Kurosaki Isshin shall endeavour to fix it!" he was kneeled at her side one hand clenched to his chest, and the other, held outward in an eccentric display.

"stupid dad" Karin being the less emotional of the sisters kicked him in the face with her sandal, sending him backward to land under the poster of Misaki, their deceased mother.

"oh Misaki, what should I do, they're growing up too fast, oh my darling wife, what should I do?" he pressed himself to her poster while Karin developed a dangerous tick to her right eyebrow "dad, put the poster away, now" the father quickly rolled up the poster cowering in the corner as she developed a demon like head behind her, flames spewing out of its eyes and saliva dripping from its curled lips "you, Idiot!" she yelled kicking him in the shin and huffing to which she then retreated to her room to calm down.

Dinner eventually ended with the sunset and Ichigo was sat with Rukia inside his room "Ichigo, we have another hollow" she steeled herself and gently nudged his disgruntled soul out of his body "where?" he asked as she pulled out the phone, entered the unlock code and showed him the address "that's Orihime's house" he said acting surprised while she cursed "lets go!" she ordered as he stood still "no" she turned "you stay here, while I go, I can't have you slowing me down" she bit her lip "I'll meet you there" Ichigo nodded "fine" he slid window open and hopped out, landing silently on the roof below. Looking back he raised an eyebrow "this time, dont moan at me for being late" just adding salt to the wound he inwardly smirked "all according to plan" he muttered, leaping through the night toward the now smoking house where he arrived to see the front side of her bedroom collapsed "oh?" he turned to his left and saw Inoue standing defiantly against her hollowfied brother "animals, just eat other animals, they don't care what it looks like, so, better run I-no-ue" he said to himself, watching as she dodged the swipe of a tail and the clenching of an open jaw "here's my part" he stood up and stretched, mostly for effect before disappearing in a shunpo.

He was just in time as he arrived to clench a hand down on the snake like tail of Inoues brother "Sora, are your really going to attack your sister?" he asked as the hollow laughed and began to retell Soras afterlife. (Sorry, I can't recall it really)

"Why, why did you stop praying Inoue WHY!" he roared, his voice oscillating between a high and low pitch while he shot towards Ichigo, giant arm outstretched in a killing thrust. that he dodged, anticipating the open jaw attack next that he would have dodged, had Orihime not rushed in and taken the hit "I'm sorry brother, I should have kept praying£ she muttered, hugging the mask as the hollow screamed and tore at its mask, chipping away at it until it revealed Soras face "Ichigo, give me your sword, so that I may purify myself" Ichigo nodded and tossed the sword to him "goodbye, Inoue" he stabbed himself in the throat, crying out as he dissolved into spirit particles "I'm sorry I couldn't do much, Kurosaki kun" Inoue cried and before he could react, hugged him "_the fuck? what is this warm feeling, she betrayed me and yet, I'm enjoying this_" in his quiet war he didn't notice Rukia arrive and explain the situation to the auburn girl. Eventually giving up he, slouched and stepped over to them, not realising that in his inner discussion, Inoue had moved across the room to a chair.

Eventually leaving the apartment they made their way back to the clinic "I-Ichigo, I'm sorry about, being hard on you earlier, your right, it was my fault, I shouldn't have yelled like that" Ichigo nodded "apology accepted" he gave a small smile.

"_All according to plan_"

**Author notes**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Does it need redoing?**

**For this chapter I really tried to convey Ichigo's state of being, his trained mind that is trained, to act like a war veteran, to get the objective, no matter what.**

**But enough of that, the next chapter might be tomorrow, most likely the day after, I have some xbox to catch up on! lol so yeah, look forward to that.**

**See ya!**


	4. Machinations

According to his calculations, it should be right around this time, the time where everything started.

Rukia's retrieval.

He smirked, sitting on his bed as he reminisced on the last months memories "my plans, they're slowly coming to fruition" he smirked "looks about my time to arrive" he stood up, popped Kons mod soul into his mouth, separating his soul from his physical body "Kon, stay here" Kon nodded, being the only one to know if Ichigo's true attitude "hai" he threw an abundance of reiatsu into his legs and disappeared, reappearing several times to take another step across the roofs to his destination.

After a minute of shunpo he appeared on a building adjacent to their position "oh, Renji, Byakuya, you poof fools" he drew the katana mounted across his lower back partially and muttered its release phrase under his breath.

Flashback!

_Rukia was asleep, evidenced by her slow rhythmic breaths, but Ichigo, Ichigo wasn't, no the carrot haired boy had popped Kons mod soul into his mouth and, as soon as he had exited his body, placed his right hand on the zanpaktou mounted on his back and concentrated, drifting into his soulscape._

_soulscape_

_Upon his arrival to his soulscape he whistled, spinning on his heel to take in the blurring, shifting landscape, almost like a glitching computer as it seemed to abruptly switch between a sweet, green forest, and a desolated, bloody wasteland_

_"Are you enjoying the scenery?" he looked to his left, eyes widening as he spotted a beautiful woman, with straight dark purple hair that fell to a slim, delicate waist, a pretty, perfect face with ringed red irises and thin straight lips. And a petit hourglass figure that emphasised her moderate chest "Hello Ichigo, a pleasure to meet you" Ichigo was amused as the woman held her hand out for a handshake that he took firmly "and I you, say, I know the name you took when you fought alongside the bastard, so, is it the same?" he asked curiously as the woman smiled "yes, mostly because you have several of the same traits as him, to learn a zanpaktou's name you have to take on some of its minor traits, you already have some of mine so, all you had to do, was ask " Ichigo nodded, "and thee release phrase?" the woman smirked, the right side of her lip curling into a grin "well, its..."_

Flashback end!

(sorry but when re-watching this episode I couldn't stop laughing at the amount of innuendos)

Shaking his head, his body wavered like an invisible curtain being drawn across him before he sighed and leapt into the middle of the road "Rukia!" he yelled, to get her attention.

At the noise, Rukia turned "go home Ichigo, forget about me" she told him, her voice hard, completely emotionless "Rukia" he stepped forward, casting a glance at the Quincy lying half dead on the ground "mou, are these your escorts back to the place you came from?"

Rukia looked down, but nodded while, the redhead stepped forward "oh, Rukia, this is the one that stole your power?" the redhead didn't wait for an answer "well, you know what, Rukia here is going back to soul society, and once she does" he smirked showing off his canines "she'll die!" Ichigo wasted no time in leaping at the redhead who drew his zanpaktou across his head "HA!" his soul slayer collided with the redhead "your name, shingami?" he asked, pressing down on the man who smirked and swept his sword to the side, deflecting the blow before backing up for some fighting space "heh!" Ichigo raised Zangetsu "you asked for my name" he smirked "Abarai Renji lieutenant of squad six, and you, shinigami?" Ichigo smirked "Kurosaki Ichigo" Renji laughed "nice to meetcha, anyhow, once you die Rukia will have her power returned" Ichigo raised an eyebrow "oh, how so?" he leapt forward once more, swinging his zanpaktou in a sideways slash forcing Renji to block, taking the brunt of the blow before he docked and slashed, nicking Ichigo's stomach leaving a deep gash that bled profusely.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as Rukia sprinted forward, immobilising Renji's arm with desperate hug prevented him from shifting it "hm" he stood up, releasing his immense spiritual pressure, immobilising Rukia and the redhead seemed to freeze, his limbs locking up violently "t-this spiritual pressure!" he choked his sword arm twitching in an attempt to move "heh, now get out of my way!" Ichigo swung, aiming to horizontally bisect the redhead who still couldn't move

"Senkei"

He heard the whisper of Byakuya Kuchiki's fastest technique and waited as the attack came within a foot of him before he acted and nudged the attack just a fraction of an inch away from his soul sleep.

Byskuya, the emotionless man he was, didnt show it, but the orange haired boy sure felt it.

Byakuya Kuchiki was suspicious.

The attack he had performed was one of his best speed techniques; it should have been effortless for him to eliminate the boy's source of power.

But he had missed.

Byakuya Kuchiki. Head of the royal Kuchiki household had _missed_!

He grunted, utilising shunpo to retrieve his lieutenant before he stabbed the air with his zanpaktou, opening the gateway between the spiritual and material world Rukia, come with us" Rukia bowed her head before looking at the teen laid in a pool of his own blood "you fool" she muttered, voice thick with regret as she turned and raised her head.

"hm, interesting"

The air behind the downed shinigami seemed to waver as a replica stepped out from behind what seemed like a curtain (think of the way the menos grande does it in the early episodes)

"Urahara" he spoke calmly, looking to the left to see the blonde haired scientist stood upon the raised granite edge of the building "who are you?" Urahara asked, suspicion thick in his voice causing Ichigo to chuckle out loud "a friend Kisuke, a friend" with a snap of his fingers and the application of reiatsu, the copy shattered and with a wave of his right hand, the pieces scattered with the wind.

"now, let's talk"

Picking up Ishida who had fallen unconscious he slung the boy over his shoulder and fell into step with the mysterious man who gained a cheeky grin "quite the uncaring hold you have on your friend" Kisuke commented idly, making small talk as they headed back to the man's shop "he's not a friend, at all" Ichigo grunted leaning slightly so the blue haired feminine boy didn't face plant the floor, but oh how tempting it was to let him do so "Urahara, you're a fool, I just want to say that" Ichigo made the comment mostly to rile the man up, prideful men were the easiest to coerce" of course his plan worked, Urahara gained an affronted look that was mixed with slight anger "_just where I want you_" Ichigo thought hiding a victorious smirk "after all, who hides a device that can literally shatter the barrier between two creatures in a young inexperienced girl" he offered as Kisuke's eyes narrowed dangerously "how, how did you know, only one other has the knowledge of where I hid that device!" The blonde's hand was twitching toward his cane as the hand that held it lit up in roiling blue flame "a story not for the ears that are listening he idly referred as a set of eyes narrowed from a shadowed face "how, how do you know of this!" Kisuke, quick as lightning seized him by the shoulders, but his grip was for naught as Ichigo reached up and batted his arms away gently "lets get to the shop for the time being, it's there that we can safely converse" he turned and began once more at a faster pace toward the shop, the scientist once more at his side, but before they turned into the alley, he threw a look over his shoulder, it was one of a victorious man who had achieved what he had set out to do.

A set of eyes widened.

Within the shop

Once within the shop they moved to the back room where Tessai, the large, bulky shop assistant had set out two cups of tea after taking the quincy and setting him into a sleeping bag "thank you Tessai" that passing comment set them on edge.

Urahara took a small sip of the perfectly brewed tea, sighing as it settled with a warm glow in his bladder "now, down to business" his gaze instantly hardened "who _are _you, you know of things that nobody but the highest of orders and the _enemy_ should know, so tell me, or" a slim blade was levelled at his throat, causing Ichigo to blink at the speed "calm down, jesus" he batted the sword to the side uncaringly "it's better if I show you, ne?" with the sentence said he cupped his hands, the space between them distorting violently as it seemed to play a small video "watch this" he shifted and held his hands across the table, slowly widening them until there were half a metre apart showing an almost see through film of wavering energy that played a translucent set of quickly flickering images, like a stop motion video.

Video Flashback

_He gasped, he had the traitor right where he wanted him, right under his right foot that pressed against a collapsed lung "I have you now" he drew a painful breath that felt like somebody punching him in the gut._

_"behind you Ichigo" the traitor gasped, as Ichigo turned on instinct, his ebony blade coming up to block whatever the attack was._

_"ICHIGO!" it was chads voice, he recognised, blinking for only a second._

_But it was enough._

_The attack was too close for him to dodge, he recognised as he tensed for the inevitable._

_CRASH!_

_He grunted as he was pushed away, his head swinging to find out what had saved him._

_It was Chad._

_Or what was left of him._

_The attack had severed his waist and his right arm, it definitely wasn't a sword would, the waist was too curved for that._

_No._

_He recognised the wounds, they had once been dealt on the most powerful arrancar in heuco mundo._

_Yammy Llargo_

_he held Chads head up "stay with me!" he saw Chad bleeding at the mouth "damnit!" he cursed as Chad smiled at him "Ichigo, my friend" the giants arm collapsed to the earth, dead as a yellow light raced across his throat, beheading him. He turned already knowing who it was._

_Orihime_

_"Kurosaki __kun__" she spoke sweetly, her words like a corrosive poison "why did you pick __her__ why, was I not beautiful enough, kind enough, courageous enough!" angry tears fell from her eyes "why did you not pick me ICHIGO!" she snarled "I dropped enough hints, I fucking said it to your sleeping face, so why tell me!" she screamed as all another ball of light raced at him "for __years__ I followed you, I invaded soul society with you, I went with the enemy to __protect __you and you __spit__ on everything I did?" he turned sideways letting it race past him "well, now, now!" her breath was heavy from her release of emotion "you will die, and the pain will go away!" she gripped her head as the ball of light seemed to grow "I brought them all here Kurosaki kun, yes even __HER__, but she doesn't want to kill you, no were giving you a chance to fight for your life" she grinned happily as a senkai opened up behind her, an __army__ of shinigami stepping out of it, the 10 captains standing at the forefront "Kurosaki Ichigo" the head captain spoke "you have been sentenced, charges, you are a major threat to the peace and ideals of soul society!, your punishment"_

_Death!_

Flashback end

Kisuke reeled from the replay "this, this cant be true!" Ichigo chuckled "oh it can, and it is, they tried to execute me" Kisuke sighed "why come to me?" he asked, his voice containing steel "I have been tasked with its destruction by a higher authority, I thought you could help with that" Urahara sighed and removed his hat "you were my friend in future, closer to an uncle really, so, Uncle.

Urahara breathed.

"Are you in?"

(This isn't the end of the chapter keep reading)

Kisuke nodded hesitantly "I-I'm in, if this is a higher authority than soul society then it can only be the soul king" Ichigo nodded "something like that" Urahara smirked "but there's one thing" Ichigo raised an eyebrow "I had a trainer set up for you, well, not set u, he offered"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "and who is this trainer?" he se eloquently put it.

"That would be me"

Ichigo froze his body locking up as the voice reached his ears and only 3 words came to his mind, slipping out of his mouth.

"What, the, fuck?"


	5. The training

He stared.

And stared.

And stared some more

"The fuck are you doing here?" he questioned staring blankly at the bulky old man who towered above him "so rude, maybe I will have to _beat_ the manners into you" Ichigo glared "bring it, say why haven't you killed me yet?" he asked as the old man smirked "because you haven't become a threat yet, grandson".

Yamamoto.

Ichigo swore looking up at the oldest known shinigami "fuck"

Then he registered what the man had said.

"Wait, _grandson_!" he exclaimed "w-what do you mean, if I was, if I was" his eyebrows reached past his fringe as he remembered the words of Yamamoto in their future fight.

"_Know that your death meant something, my grandson_"

his eyes narrowed "so I am" he muttered reaching back to the zanpaktou on his back he drew it partially "why are you here?" he questioned as Yamamoto smirked "to train you, in sereitei, I have a facade to maintain, as it's leader to keep order and prevent dissention amongst the ranks" he tapped his cane "but, when out of the public eye" he focused a soft gaze on the teen who tensed "I can aid my grandson in his endeavours, even more so if he has been assigned a mission to destroy the soul society by the soul king" Ichigo raised an eyebrow to which Yamamoto answered the unasked question.

Why?

"Because I support the soul king, not the sereitei, and if it his wish that the establishment be torn down then very well, I shall support his decision, if only indirectly" Ichigo nodded masking a snicker and sighed "better get started then huh?" Yamamoto nodded and disappeared in a shunpo to which the carrot topped boy nodded several seconds later and disappeared in his own lightning fast shunpo.

**Basement**

A plume of dust was kicked up in the basement as the two powerhouses stared each other down "what will your training be, grandfather?" Ichigo asked, placing a hand on both zanpaktou "the greatest training you can ever receive, is from an enemy, and so, Ichigo Kurosaki" the cane clutched In Yamamoto's right hand lit up in roaring red flames.

"I shall be your enemy"

the wood of the legendary weapon began to disintegrate, revealing a sleek Black sheath, a traditional wrapping on the grip of the katana "Ichigo Kurosaki, I shall hound you day and night until the time comes that you are required to leave, I will hound you during your meals, during your sleep, at any time I shall attack" the ancient shinigami's blade began to waver as the heat began to build around the katana "now, grandson, it is time to fight" the old man's eyes slipped open halfway, revealing cold brown orbs.

"Reduce all creation to ash" he spoke as Ichigo's eyes widened, his spiritual energy rushing to his feet as he retreated across the mountainous terrain.

"Ryuujin Jakka"

And just like that, the flames of the most powerful zanpaktou melted any outcropping rock, to lava.

Ichigo cursed as he leapt into the air, desperation driving him as searing flame came inches from incinerating his body.

"Lesson one" Yamamoto whispered in his ear "never retreat to the air" with a mighty swing he backhanded Ichigo in the ribs, snapping several on his left side like twigs "RAGH!" Ichigo growled as skidded on the floor slouching while cradling his ribs "fight Ichigo, the enemy will not care if you die" Yamamoto swung once again, but this time Ichigo, with a straightened arm skidded back from the hit, directing all the kinetic energy into his legs "HAH!" Ichigo yelled as he swung with his left hand balled into a fist, colliding with Yamamoto's cheek.

But sadly, the man didn't budge.

"Was that supposed to do something?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, not in panic, but in sheer pain as Yamamoto's fist came rocketing up the middle, right through his defence and buried itself against his sternum where Ichigo could have sworn that the bone holding his chest together was buckling "AGH!" he let out a bloodcurdling scream as he was sent careening back into an artificial mountain .

"You have much to learn, my grandson".

**Timeskip - 1 Week (nooooooo)**

It had been a weak since Ichigo's initial, brutal beat down, but he had learned, Yamamoto had beaten instinct, reaction time, Kido and bakudo into him.

"Again!"Yamamoto roared as Ichigo held his hand out, his entire form slouched in exhaustion "S-Shakkaho!" he whispered firing a glowing red fireball at the man who scowled and batted it away "higher!" he commanded concentrating on the boy who would complete the task of what he assumed was the soul king "Soukatsui!" he shook as he fired a ball of intense blue flame "better" Yamamoto thrummed as his staff began burning, revealing the katana hidden beneath it "and now, you are to be tested" Yamamoto slowly unsheathed the katana "reduce all creation to ash Ryuujin Jakka" despite being run into the ground not minutes before Ichigo recovered enough strength send out a wave of reiatsu, beating on the flames of the dragon god "you must be faster Ichigo" Yamamoto swept the hilt of his zanpaktou to the side and sent out a wave of crippling hot flame to which Ichigo repeated his action and leapt into the fire, utilising the shield that his reiatsu created he came out unharmed on the other side, disappearing as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"HA!" Yamamoto turned on his heel, his entire hulking body leaning into the strike that Ichigo struck down on the old man with "impressive, my grandson" he idly commented feeling his feet start to shift beneath him, the earth giving way under the teens swing "but it's not enough old man, I need to be stronger, I need to be faster!"

"I NEED MORE **POWER!**" with the last of his strength and all his remaining spiritual energy he _roared_ and pushed through Yamamoto's guard, cutting an inch into Yamamoto's left shoulder before he succumbed to the strain and collapsed dead tired onto the smooth rocky ground, melted and cooled by their ferocious collision, but Yamamoto stood rigid over his descendants body brushing off the cut as a lion would a fly, thus proving him.

As the strongest shinigami in existence.

Next day

It was the day after their battle and Ichigo was sat kneeling opposite his grandfather who was peacefully sipping a cup of herbal tea "so, grandfather, how are you going to help me after this period of training is over?" he questioned as the old man's eyes slid open halfway revealing steely brown orbs "as the head captain I can order squads as I see fit, it is my orders that are absolute, the gotei 13 are the first line of defence in which, should I not be able to contact them, the captains will be able to take control of their squads and issue orders independently so that they do not fall apart" Ichigo raised an eyebrow "I never knew that" he commented as the head captain gave an uncharacteristic sigh "of course you didn't, it is a well kept secret in the gotei 13" Ichigo nodded "and so, my grandson, tell me of your plans to destroy the soul society" the carrot topped boy sighed much like his grandfather "I plan to use a series of events that will soon come to pass, this cluster of events will slowly weaken the gotei 13 and, with my own addition I'm sure that I can slowly tear the society down" Yamamoto nodded "sound reasoning, you cannot destroy a way of life in 1 day, for the remnants will rise against you" Ichigo splayed his arms above his head and stretched eliciting the popping of bone and a subtle wince as his injuries from the day before stung terribly "well, I have to at least keep some form of attendance at my school, so I'll have to leave now" Yamamoto nodded "remember, my grandson" Ichigo's face became grave "I know" Yamamoto tapped his cane, irritated at being interrupted.

"the next time we meet" Ichigo sighed.

"We fight as bitter enemies"

the teen rose to his feet after setting down his finished cup of tea "one for the road?" he asked feeling strangely sentimental.

"hn" Yamamoto grunted as he stood up and stepped round the table to embrace his grandson gently.

"I'll make sure you don't die gramps" Ichigo muttered pulling away.

Turning, the head captain pulsed his reiatsu causing two rice paper doors to fade into existence, they opened slowly bathing the room in white light "don't make promises you can't keep" he said disappearing into the space between the doors.

Turning away Ichigo had a solemn expression "I know gramps, I know" with the interaction over Ichigo sighed and stepped over to the doors of the main Urahara shop "Urahara, it's done now how long until the portal is ready" the blonde haired man whipped out his fan and waved it in front of his face "well well that was quick, how did it go?" the teen quickly became irritated "stop deflecting the question, how long" the shopkeepers face became serious as his fan snapped shut "1 week, it should be adequate time for your friends to train" Ichigo nodded slowly "very well, I'm going to be attending school for the next week then, I can't let my grades slip or I'll get kicked out, and my father would go ballistic if I did" Kisuke nodded with a grin "hn" the blonde shopkeeper blinked and Ichigo was gone.

"What an interesting boy"

The shinigami appeared on top of the Kurosaki clinic, carefully as not to make a sound that would alert the inhabitants "hm" back flipping he used the bar attached to the roof edge to swing himself into his room "I'd give that a 9" he muttered as he made to sit on his bed.

ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" his ears twitched as his father leapt at him "hey dad" he muttered leaning back, watching with a small smirk as his father flew over his head and crashed through his window "you're going to replace that right?" he asked his father who cried loudly as he fell off of the first floor and landed unceremoniously on his skull.

Who said business before pleasure always applied?

It certainly didn't to him.

**Well hope you like the surprise, anyway the chapter is a bit shorter as I can't really work on longer ones at the moment because I have a new head of faculty at my college and she's a BITCH. She's taken away all my writing days 'sniffle' but enough, I have to suck it up. I don't know when I will be able to post again. Hopefully soon.**

**See ya!**


	6. The Infiltration

"_the time has come_" Ichigo pondered sitting upon a sandy/tan boulder in Urahara's basement, around a hundred metres from the artificial portal that would lead to soul society "Ichigo san!" the orange haired teen sighed at the immature voice of Urahara "yes?" he shouted back turning just enough to see the blonde out of the corner of his eye "your friends are outside!" he grunted and stood up, leaning predominantly on his left leg "be there in a minute" thrusting reiatsu into his feet he pushed off his favoured leg and disappeared from the spot, leaving a imprint of his waraji as evidence of his leisure.

Outside of shop

"Chad, Inoue, Ishida" he cast an inspective gaze at the blue haired Quincy who pushed up his glasses at the gaze "do you need something, Kurosaki" Ichigo ground his teeth quietly "_arrogant prick_" he thought, but showed no outside irritation "n-no, just making sure your ok" he inwardly snorted and turned to avoid looking at the traitor "Urahara" he muttered as the blonde man poked his head out of the shop door "ah, Kurosaki san, Inoue san, Ishida san, Sado san, your all here" Ichigo led the group inside and into the back of the shop where they took a seat on the small cushions at the small coffee table "so Urahara, I assume there's one other that will be coming along for this small journey" the shopkeeper raised a delicate eyebrow "oh, how did you know" a black shadow, small, but still worth of caution appeared behind him "uh, Urahara san behind you" pointed out Inoue meekly as Urahara turned "oh?" as he turned he gained a large grin "Yoruichi san!" he there his arms forward to hug the now identified black feline "oh come here you cute ball of fluff" the man cooed making his way to the cat that tensed and hunkered down in its back legs, readying itself for a jump.

SCRATCH!

the feline leapt into the air and raked the claws of its left paw across the shopkeepers face.

"AGH!" Urahara stumbled backwards clutching at his injured face "Yoruichi chan, why would you do that!?" Urahara whined shaking his head, magically shaking off the injuries as well "Kisuke, just get on with it" the cat grunted as everybody but Ichigo and Urahara gave the cat an astonished look "the cat just talked!" Ishida muttered as Ichigo grunted "noo, it speaks french, Japanese, is the world champion swimmer and is secretly a woman" Ichigo tilted his head whilst rolling his eyes, locking them with the wide ones of the cat to which he gave a discreet nod "no need to get snappy Kurosaki" muttered Ishida as Urahara clapped his hands to get their attention "this is Yoruichi, it will be your guide in soul society".

they all nodded.

"so when do we leave" Ichigo questioned with a tilt of his head and a slight twitch to his lip "in a few minutes" Urahara replied as he turned and waved his hand "come on!" Ichigo just smirked and stood up, rocking on the balls of his feet for a couple of seconds before he disappeared in a flash step.

They gathered at the foot of the portal that swirled with a chaotic purple energy "this is the portal?" Ishida asked looking up at the monumental structure, it was intimidating to say the least.

His fears were vanished by the Kurosaki's comment "do you see any other inter dimensional portals around here Uryuu?" Ishida just sighed and shook his head "let's just go" Urahara raised an eyebrow "don't even want to know what it does?" the scientist asked as Ishida shook his head "the less I know the better" Urahara sighed but nodded and stepped back to charge his reiatsu into the conduit, namely, the portal.

A minute later the gate appeared to flash "I can only keep the gate open for a maximum of 10 seconds, so go!" Urahara yelled as everyone flinched and rushed into the portal.

within the Dangai

they sprinted through the precipice world as fast as they could, determined to get to the other side "guys, we should hurry it up" Ichigo muttered, oh how this moment stuck with him "why?" Yoruichi questioned pawing the ground at his side "well, other than that purple thing coming toward us, no other reason" Yoruichi looked behind and cursed loudly "everybody run, if the cleaner gets you your dead!" they started into a sprint, staying just ahead of the yellow orb that headed the train like being "the end, it's over there!" Orihime pointed at the 'light at the end of the tunnel' so to speak "run towards the light!" Yoruichi yelled as they leapt at the blinding white light, sighing happily as the danger ceased "_oh fuck this!_" Ichigo mentally grunted seeing the ground below him below 10 meters away, forming a reiatsu pad beneath him to slowly lower himself to the ground whilst everyone else collapsed to the ground in a heap, Yoruichi lounging relaxed on their groaning forms "so I see you can utilize reiatsu pads Ichigo" Yoruichi drawled as he touched the floor, the dispersion of the pad generating a small cloud of dust "yeah, learnt it when I was training" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow "with who?" the teen smirked, a knowing glint in his eye "I'll let you figure that one out" he tapped his foot and disappeared, reappearing on the adjacent roof "hurry up!" he called as the group stood, Yoruichi leaping onto the building and curling around his neck, head settled on his shoulder as she nodded and pointed them in the direction of a certain street to which they obeyed and, after 10 minutes of light jogging reached a small shack that looked as if it had seen better days "Hello, elder, are you there?" Yoruichi called out as a grunt came from inside the shack "why hello, it's been a while, Yoruichi san" an old man waddled out, his hunched form shaking alongside his chuckles "right, anyway, can you tell us the location of Kukakku Shiba?" the cat woman asked, golden eyes glinting mischievously while the elder stroked his short beard and turned his eyes to the sky to help himself think better "my best guess would be that they are over" he waved his right arm around and eventually settled it "that way" the group sweat dropped, Yoruichi shook it off first "thank you elder" she gave a short bow before she turned and addressed the group of teens "ok so the person were looking for is to the south of our position, here name is Kukakku Shiba, of the Shiba household, _do not_ piss her off, she is an explosives expert and _will_ hurt you if you annoy her" they shivered and nodded resolutely, then continued on in silence

After travelling through the various streets and back alleys of rukoganai they happened upon a large compound, it's entrance shown by 2 giant forearms gripping a banner "were here" Yoruichi deadpanned as they were forcibly prevented from entering the compound by 2 what appeared to be 'gate guards' "stop, what business do you have in the Shiba household?" questioned the guard on the left "we are here to see Kukakku chan" the cat raised it head gaining a look of recognition from them both "Yoruichi sama!" they bowed briefly and parted "please go in, Kukakku sama is in the living room" Yoruichi nodded and hopped off of the shoulder to step into the compound "come on, let's go" she continued on into the household.

They were seated at the table in Kukakku's house, said woman looked strangely unamused "so you want to invade soul society eh?" she leaned back and let a chuckle slip from between her lips after hearing the enticing explanation from the black cat that was curled up comfortably in Ichigo's lap "well I don't see any reason not to allow you to use my cannon" the bandaged woman gained a smirk "but you have to teach your little brats how to form the cannonball, no way am I going that far" suddenly the earth began to tremble and the sound of several dozen hooves resounded through the area until a cloud of dust blew through the now torn open rice paper doors filling the room with dirt.

"phew, made it!" cried a gravelly voice that caused Ichigo to twitch in annoyance "_Ganju Shiba_" he thought irritably as the muscled black haired man stumbled in coughing up dust from the skidding arrival of his large hog "hey sis!" he stepped up next to her "what is a _shinigami_ doing here?" he questioned quietly as Kukakku glanced at him sharply "don't piss me off Ganju, not now" Ganju glared back at the orange haired shinigami who gave him a deadpan look "I'd rather you not look at me like that" Ichigo tilted his head and let his reiatsu bubble slightly causing Ganju to sweat almost invisibly "r-right" he stuttered as Ichigo smirked "glad we have an accord" he muttered letting his energy settle whilst Ganju disappeared up the nearest staircase to escape the teen who seemed to regard him as an ant that could be stepped on should he fall out of line "so, Kukakku san, what is this cannon you're talking about?" Ichigo asked as Kukakku chuckled "well kid, you don't honestly believe that you're going to push through the front door do you?" she chuckled lowly at that one "no, that stack that's tacked onto the side of the house, well, that's the cannons 'barrel' if you will, and you're the cannonball" Ichigo nodded, apparently not fazed "so, is there anywhere I could stay for tonight?" he probed politely as Kukakku grinned and nodded "of course, just go up the flight of stairs down that hall and pick a room, we weren't known as the noble Shiba household for nothing" Ichigo nodded his thanks and stood up to leave "the same goes for the rest of you, just pick a room, breakfast is at 9AM by the way" Kukakku stood and took her own leave whilst saying a swift "goodnight".

After leaving the room and making his way down the hall with his friends Ichigo ascended the stairs then turned right, being one of the only ones to do so he smiled lightly and looked back "g'night" he called back as they responded in kind, disappearing around the next corner "ah" he sighed, happy to finally lay down as he opened the door tapping it with his palm as he made a beeline toward the bed and laid flat on his back, arms laid across his stomach with his legs spread slightly "are you ok Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, tone conveying worry as the teen felt a weight settle on his stomach "I'm fine, just a bit stressed" he flinched slightly as he felt a tongue lick his cheek "what was that" he asked calmly as Yoruichi chuckled "relax , were going to invade a fortress tomorrow, gather your strength while you can; that reminds me" Ichigo lazily opened one eye to stare into the golden of Yoruichi's "hm" the cats eyes narrowed dangerously.

"how do you know of my regular form, because I sure as hell know that Kisuke didn't tell you"

**DUN DUN DUUUN! well, this chapter was a bitch to write, but hey I got it out. This story is probably the longest one I've had inspiration for, most likely because my friend is a HUGE bleach fan and I enjoy his complaining on him trying to find out what the harem and plot is hehe. Also, just wanted to say THANKS, jesus never thought this story would get that big, I mean it gets maybe 2K views a week which isn't bad considering. Anyway, like before, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, maybe in a few weeks so until then.**

**See ya!**


	7. The first wife!

Ichigo sighed, running his hands slowly through his hair as he stared down at the cat with piercing hazel eyes.

"Yoruichi" he muttered, his hand descending from his hair to settle onto the cats lithe body "do, do you really want to know?" he questioned as the cat stared up at him with eyes glinting with steel "tell me Ichigo" oh she knew this was a big secret, how could it not be if his body was so tense. Shifting to her human form silently and standing up prompting him to do so as well as she waited patiently "I'm from the future" he admitted plainly to her steadily contorting face "don't believe me, well, here" gathering his reiatsu he channelled his memories into it, funnelling his relevant synapses down his arm at a steady pace "touch my hand" he raised it to waist level, and held the now glowing orb up to her "remember" he muttered quietly as she reached a mocha skinned arm forward to grasp at the orb.

It was then, she froze.

Images of times forgotten flashed through her head.

Joyful.

Sadness.

Death.

Loss.

Despair.

And then came the final one.

Love.

She looked up at the orange haired shinigami who gazed back down with a loving expression "I-Ichi" she stuttered as he gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile "welcome to the past, Yoru chan" she lunged forward into his chest, head pressed against his shoulder as she sobbed.

"_a second chance_!" she thought with joy as she looked up, tearful eyes boring into Ichigo's own "how?" she questioned, hiccupping slightly as she rubbed her eyes dry on his shinigami robe "how is this possible?!" she gripped his robe pulling herself up to his eye level "how!" he smirked lightly and gripped her by the hips gently, keeping her aloft "when, were safely alone ok?" he whispered descending on her mouth with all the vigour of a hungry lover "hai, just tell me at some point ok?" Ichigo nodded and pulled away to rest his forehead against hers "of course, you and everyone else, ok, princess?" he grunted as she wrapped her legs around him, keeping him close "bed, now" she growled in his ear as he chuckled and leaned back, pulling them onto the bed covers "no covers?" he questioned teasingly as she smirked "not as long I'm with you" she replied crawling up his chest and pecking him on the lips. "Why're you smirking?" she asked drawing away and staring at him "oh no, just the fact that when somebody comes in they'll see you naked" she blushed and rolled over to his side, pressing herself against his body whilst pulling the quilt over them "better?" she asked as his smirk turned soft "yeah" stealing one last kiss she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep, ignoring Ichigo's shifting out of the bed "_probably going to the toilet_" she thought closing her eyes.

Dream

_Crunch!_

_She spun on her heel and used a knife strike to thrust her left forearm into the head of an arrancar up to the elbow "Nel!" she screamed at the vasto lord who was slowly being overwhelmed "Yoruichi!" she heard a returning scream as a blinding pink light obliterated several hundred adversaries at once "fuck!" she swore bending backwards under the beam of deadly energy that would have vaporized her head._

_"You alright?" the mocha skinned woman collapsed to her knees in exhaustion "yeah, just tired" she held a hand to her chest and took deep breaths through her nose "get ready!" Nel suddenly said, her pesquira alerting her to over a dozen gillan class arrancar "hah!" throwing herself up on burning legs she stood back to back to the green haired espada who had a solemn expression "were not going to make it out of here" Nel whispered as Yoruichi shook her head "no, I won't stop until I see Ichi" holding her hand out to her side she leapt into the air "SHUNKO!" the attack whittled the numbers, but more returned "the only way we can get out of this is if we can open a garganta"._

_Yoruichi nodded at Nel's proclamation "how long" she uttered as Nel seemed to think for a second, automatically ducking under the blow of a speeding hollow "10 seconds, get me 10 seconds and I can do it" Yoruichi nodded, "done" she disappeared in a 'BOOM' as her flash step obliterated the sound barrier._

_Blood flying was the result._

_"hn!" Yoruichi corkscrewed over a hollows jab and tore its mask of its face, using the leverage to ground herself allowing her to take off again, straight through another hollow with her reiatsu charged fists "YEARGH!" charging a massive amount of her energy into her left fist she kicked off of the sand and span horizontally in midair "NEL!" she screamed, seeing the garganta fully open, pressing her advantage in speed she kicked a plume of dust up behind her, blinding the charging horde as she hooked an arm around Nel's midriff, leaping toward the swirling black portal. She grinned in relief whilst throwing her hand back._

_"SHUNKO!"_

_And the world bled into white._

End 

"GAH!" eyes snapping open she sat up with a shout which woke Ichigo who sat up and pulled her to his chest "shh, just a nightmare I'm guessing?" he asked gently kissing the top of her head slowly "y-yeah" she muttered, shaking her head free of the memories "what's the time?" the cat woman muttered "6AM" Ichigo said quietly as he quickly glanced over at the digital clock "_yeah_" he thought "Ichi kun" he raised an eyebrow and looked down at her as she looked backwards over her right shoulder "when, when they betrayed us, you swore revenge, are you still going to?" she probed gently as he nodded, his features contorting into a minor snarl "they betrayed us Yoru chan, they won't get away with it this time" Yoruichi nodded with a smile "and we'll stick by you, no matter what" Ichigo chuckled "don't worry, I have a plan" Yoruichi giggled "care to share?" she asked as he smirked "not yet, when we get back to Urahara's then we talk" she nodded "so, the plan right now?" Ichigo smirked and shook his head "just let me handle everything" she sighed and leaned backwards into his chest "you don't have to handle everything yourself you know" Ichigo chuckled "don't worry, I'm not, I've got _her_ working on the inside" Yoruichi giggled "and let me guess, you'll have her out of soul society soon enough" Ichigo smirked "you read my mind, now, let's get going, ne?"

Soon enough everybody was up, and, after a wash in the shower Yoruichi and Ichigo were seated downstairs, Yoruichi seated in her cat form in the shinigami's lap.

"Ok Yoru chan, let's go and announce our presence, ne?" Yoruichi smirked and nodded much to the befuddlement of the others "c'mon" standing up he strode out of the compound along with the confused group "where are we going, Kurosaki kun?" Orihime asked, Ichigo didn't react, but spoke anyway "to show our power" he replied simply as they came off a side path and began down to the tall white towers of soul society before large white walls of sekiseki materialised and dropped from above, crushing against the ground with a loud.

BOOM!

It was then one more shadow began to enlarge, forcing them to look up at the sun that hovered high in the sky.

The gate guard Jidanbo stood defiantly in front if the gate, showing no fear of those in front of him "**who are you that seeks passage into soul society!**" he bellowed at the group whilst Yoruichi hopped off of his shoulder and backed up to paw the front line of their group that stood around 30 feet behind the time travelling shinigami "the names Ichigo Kurosaki" he yelled as Jidanbo smirked and drew his axe from inside his coat, raising it hundreds of feet above his head making it glint in the light "**Nobody in the last 300 years has defeated me, and neither shall you!"**bringing the axe down with deadly precision it clattered against the lightning fast draw of Zangetsu "open the gate" Ichigo uttered as Jidanbo's eye lightly twitched "you will now bear witness to my ultimate attack!" he reached into his coat, and once again drew an axe. Holding the pair of axes he raised them "**JIDANBO TEN THOUSAND HIT FESTIVAL!**" bringing both axes down it kicked up a plume of dust that blocked everyone's view, Jidanbo, feeling the resistance though carried on.

"1, 2, 3!" he laughed bringing the cleavers down each time causing a light tremor with his raw power.

"4, 5, 6!" tensing he used leverage and extended his arm from its pivot, pouring all the stored kinetic energy into the seemingly immovable invader "7, uh, what came after, ah I don't know, oh yeah!" he swung again.

"5, 7, 4, 8!" the giant brought his arms back and stared down through the dust "getsuga, TENSHO!" a beautiful crescent wave of cutting energy shot out of the cloud severing the axes between the handle and blade.

Jidanbo stared down at the orange haired teen in shock "open the gate" the giant smiled and nodded "for one such as you, of course!" Ichigo smirked "don't worry, I'll replace your axes" In the midst of opening the gate Jidanbo gained tears of manliness.

"SO KIND!" he cried, forcing the gate above his head, revealing a silver haired fox like man who grinned at them "3rd squad captain Ichimaru!" Jidanbo whispered fearfully as the man turned an eyeless gaze on him

"Why'd ya open the gate Jidanbo?" Gin questioned as if the man was beneath him "they defeated me, so they are allowed in".

Gin just chuckled.

"No, you see, when a gate guard is defeated, he doesn't let them in" Gin's chuckle turned sinister.

"He dies".

Quick as lightning Gin's zanpaktou was pointed at the giant "shoot to kill, Shinso!" with a cry of its release phrase the zanpaktou extended at incredible speeds, cutting through the air toward the giant, aiming straight for the throat.

It would have killed him.

Had Ichigo not intervened and batted the sword away "see ya Ichi chan" Ichigo growled at Gins mocking parting words as the gate dropped causing another tremor to shake the area. "Ok, now we use the cannon" Orihime tapped him on the shoulder "uhm, Kurosaki kun why not just wait for a while to use the cannon and let the attention settle down?" Ichigo chuckled under his breath "because, they're preparing right now, for a second attack, better to hit them when they're preparing than when they're actually prepared" Orihime nodded and fell silent.

They spend the next 10 minutes jogging back to the house before they burst into the front door startling the bandaged woman who narrowed her eyes "where've you been?" she grunted standing as Ichigo shrugged "doesn't matter, is the cannon ready?" he questioned as she nodded hesitantly "yes, all the kido have been placed, the trajectory and speed have been set" Ichigo nodded "well were losing time that we could be using so let's go" Kukakku nodded while the rest of the group followed her down the nearest hallway toward the stack that would act as the cannon for their reiatsu cannonball.

"Kid, hold this!" Kukakku the reiatsu medium to Ichigo who casually caught it and charged his immense energy into it as they entered the stack, filling the room with blue swirling energy "Kaku chan, step out of the stack" Ichigo ordered as Kukakku gained a tick at the nickname but stepped out of the stack anyway "now, everyone, focus" charging his energy into the ball a blue shield formed around the group of soon to be invaders "Ishida, more reiatsu" Ichigo commanded feeling the lack of the boys reiatsu charging through the medium.

Startled Ishida focused a moderate amount of reiatsu through the ball solidifying the barrier into a deep royal blue "Kukakku, now!" Kukakku nodded and thrust her hands against the seals carved against her feet blue waves of her own energy pouring into the now bright vermillion seals "good luck!" she shouted as a shockwave blew through the area, almost forcing Kukakku off of her feet but she leaned into it meaning she only skidded back a few feet.

"You'll need it".

**Chapter End**

**Sooner than expected eh, well, I've had time and inspiration so that's why it's so early.**

**As you can see I've introduced Yoruichi into the pairing and started Ichigo's 'plans', I'm going to put up a poll later for the amount of women in the pairings 4 at the least 6 at the most.**

**But that's all for now, so.**

**See Ya!**


	8. The Response

Chapter 8 

Careening through the air the reiatsu cannonball never once fluctuated as everyone evenly channelled their reiatsu into the ball taking responsibility for their sector, the only one who didn't was Yoruichi who was curled around Ichigo's neck possessively.

Seeing the barrier of soul society quickly nearing them Yoruichi called out.

"Brace for impact!"

Everyone tensed as they saw the barrier incoming. The bracing for such a violent impact causing the delicate weaving of the reiatsu cannonball to shred and come undone.

It was then that everyone realised what had happened as the lower section of the ball, the section that had not come undone yet slammed into the barrier, causing a web of cracks to develop in the barrier that soon shattered eliminating the lower section of the cannonball "Yoruichi I have an idea hang on!" holding his hands out in front of him he looked back and glanced briefly at his lover who nodded receiving the silent message.

If everything is to fall into place, everything must be the same.

Nodding Ichigo held out his hands, his left palm down with his right under it, palm up.

Forcing reiatsu into the space between his palms he condensed it, tightened it until he had to force his palms together to keep it under control. With the power generated he began to layer shields of reiatsu over it, reducing the pressure on his palms and increasing the pressure inside the ball.

"Alright everyone grab a partner!" Ichigo commanded as they struggled to grab a partner in their fall, Chad, seeing that Orihime wasn't any closer to anybody else strained his body just enough to push the girl in Ishida's direction which caused him to split further from the group.

"SHIT!" Ichigo swore as he crushed the first layer, forcing his hands down to the centre of the ball causing a whirlwind of condensed reiatsu to blast them in different directions.

Hissing at the sting of the push Ichigo felt Yoruichi slip into his shihakshou as he descended to the ground.

THUMP!

he landed almost silently on the ground, using his reiatsu once more to cushion his landing "c'mon Yoru" his lover slipped back out of his robe and curled up once more around his neck "what do yu want to do first, we have around 12 hours before news reaches the captains and Kenpachi comes after us" Yoruichi yawned "let's go the cave under the sokyoku, we'll resume from here when Kenpachi hears" Ichigo nodded and smirked "wanna ride, or does the cute kitten want to try and keep up" Yoruichi smirked and leaped from her position and landed on the ground "it's a race!" Yoruichi suddenly shot off leaving velocity rings in her wake "tut tut, you should know better kitten" thrusting a bulk of reiatsu unto his feet he extended a slipstream in front of him "your regular technique could never beat mine" he seemed to distort slightly before the earth beneath him cratered for 25 feet in every direction as he led a entrenched path down the centre of the path toward the large hill in the distance.

With Chad!

Finding himself firmly entrenched in the ground the giant of a teen groaned and tore his right shoulder from the rubble. This allowed him to reach over and clear the rubble holding down his left side "I need to find the others" he muttered standing up, much to the chagrin of the shinigami who had surrounded him during his period of delirium.

"Fuck he's one of the invaders!" muttered one of the shinigami behind him.

"What do we do with him?" muttered another "_37 south east_" he thought, running several plans through his head until he gained a small smile that unnerved the gods of death "like my friend, I will not give up" Chad suddenly spun around, his lumbering frame crashing into 4 of the 7 shinigami sending them backwards into a wall where they collapsed.

"HYAH!" his ears picked up the yell as his peripheral vision allowed him to see the glint of a drawn sword descending towards his skull "hn" crouching he coiled himself like a spring and launched himself forward, his left arm tensed for a right hook that he buried in the shinigami's stomach as he passed then dropped him on the floor and spun to avoid the cutting edge of a katana, using his momentum to knock the wind out of the last one that collapsed in a heap "and that's that" standing up fully he quickly turned off of the main path and began to take to the shadows in order to keep himself hidden.

Throughout all of it though, one question raged in his mind.

"_Where are you Ichigo?_"

Back with Ichigo

Ichigo patted his chest lightly while he tried to get his breathing under control "you put up a good fight, I'll say that".

Next to him Yoruichi pouted "it's not fair, you're faster than me when you use that" Ichigo smirked and rubbed her furred head whilst looking out over the soul society that seemed to extend forever "what can I say, I like to be original" Yoruichi scoffed "right" Ichigo chuckled and stood up his waraji drawing small clouds of dust as he drew them against the earthen hill of the Sokyoku's resting place "c'mon lets go relax in the hot spring" Yoruichi sighed happily and nodded, hopping onto his shoulder as he disappeared.

Appearing once more at a small cave located in the centre of the hill he let the cat off of his shoulder and watched with a grin as smoke erupted around her. Through the now dwindling smoke a slender, mocha coloured leg revealed itself teasingly as a soft hand stroked along the inner thigh "Ichi kun" that arousing voice that he oh so loved, he felt his pants become tight as Yoruichi revealed herself from the smoke, stark naked with that teasing grin as she sauntered over and draped herself bodily over him, hands clawing and rubbing all his known sensitive areas "Yoru" he groaned as she leaned in and purred a few select phrases in his ear "now, let's go have some fun ne?" she reached down and gently groped his crotch. His answer was to growl gutturally and sweep her into a bridal carry whilst kicking in the iron door to the large artificial landscape.

With Orihime and Ishida

Ishida grunted as they flew through the air as a result of Ichigo's improvised actions "I'm going to kill Kurosaki when I see him" the blue haired Quincy saw the ground quickly approaching and grabbed Orihime by the sleeve causing her to squeak as he pulled her above him in order to cushion her landing. In order to cushion his own he quickly formed a bubble of reiatsu against his back, and when they were just a few meters from the ground he let it detonate which gave him just enough air resistance to land on the ground with only a few scrapes.

"Ugh!" he groaned sitting up slowly while Orihime rolled off of him and nursed the bruise on her arm "Orihime, were most likely going to have to split us, make ourselves scarce" Orihime nodded and backed up against the wall with the Quincy to hide in a small indent in the wall, waiting for the prime opportunity to disrobe some unsuspecting shinigami.

After several minutes of uncomfortable waiting two, lithe shinigami walked past, completely unaware of the invaders that hid only meters from their path.

_"Now!"_ Ishida whispered tensing his body in preparation for the leap he was about to perform "Inoue, now" with a cry they both leapt out and decked the Shinigami nearest them sending them to the ground before they quickly stomped on the back of their skull knocking them out before they dragged them into the small hiding place and switched their uniforms "ok, now let's go"

Back with Ichigo

Ichigo sighed happily as he leaned his head back on the rocks of the heated spring, Yoruichi curled up on his chest after their heated session "you alright Yoru chan", he spoke with a smirk as she shifted slightly to get more comfortable while the purple haired cat woman looked up and glared at him "I'll be walking with a limp for a few days but other than that..." she shifted until she was sat on his lap, her head towering over him as she dipped down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss "we need to prepare, ne" Ichigo smiled into the kiss and pulled away after a few moments to look her in the eyes "don't worry, everything's going to plan" shifting out of the tub Ichigo redid his shihakshou and flashed into the middle of the false environment and flared his reiatsu once whilst charging it throughout his body "stay clear of me Yoruichi, I don't know how this will react".

Slowly, he pulled an orb of writhing reiatsu around him, ramping up the pressure, causing his knees to buckle slightly.

Adding a second layer he grunted painfully as his muscles strained and almost tore from the pressure, "Yoruichi, hit me with a kido!" he shouted as Yoruichi held two fingers up and fired a weakened version of Byakurai at the orb that as it hit, began to glow a blistering white.

It was then the ground cratered.

"SHIT!" Yoruichi using her legendary flash step leapt back toward the backside of the training area to watch as a pressure wave, illuminated by the surrounding vapour tore through 50 meters of outcropping rock.

As the dust from such an improvised technique settled Ichigo was revealed, a single layer of dense compressed reiatsu surrounding him that he slowly dissipated by absorbing the reiatsu and dispersing the excess "what you think of my own creation?" Yoruichi blinked "what was that?" she asked, slightly stunned as Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly "a hado no Ichi:sho projected out from the body".

Yoruichi face fell.

"But the pressure inside should have KILLED you!" again Ichigo shrugged "it's not hard, just flare your spiritual pressure inside the dome and it negates the effects of the crushing pressure that should be concentrated inside the dome, it just projects that pressure outwards and strains against the 'skin' of the orb, you can then layer it to have multiple dispersions, perfect for fighting a close range combatant" Yoruichi's eyebrow ticked; but she took a deep breath and calmed herself down in the face of Ichigo's nonchalant attitude "now, Ichigo lets go back to having fun, _ne_" Ichigo gulped at the look on Yoruichi's flawless face.

"_My backs going to hurt in the morning_" She grabbed him and disappeared in a flash.

With the captains

The gotei 13 were line up in two even rows split by the chair of the captain commander Yamamoto "I call this meeting into session!" he tapped his cane and gained the undivided attention of all captains "it has been all but 12 hours since the ryoka have invaded the court of pure souls, captain Kurotsuchi, are you currently tracking them?" Mayuri shook his head "they are somehow evading my tracking devices that have been set up, it's almost like they themselves have enough spiritual pressure to blend in with the shinigami" Yamamoto frowned, this was definitely a troubling development "captain Unohana, your squad is currently the most active around the soul society since the increased hollow attacks, have you located any shinigami that may not be of our ranks" Unohana just smiled gently and shook her head "no commander, they appear to have dropped off of the radar".

Yamamoto glowered in annoyance "everyone is given permission to handle their zanpaktou within the sereitei, if you see one of these ryoka you are to kill them" everyone nodded and began to file out.

"Let us see how you deal with this, my grandson"


	9. A short interim

Chapter 9

Ichigo sighed happily as he relaxed in the hot spring, the ache of his muscles caused by the pressure of the reiatsu breaking down the fibres in his body and rebuilding them in a stronger. Tougher, form "Yoruichi" he called as his love stepped from behind a boulder showing her towel clad body "yes Ichi kun?" he waved her over. As she did so she stood above his leaned back head and bend down slightly so that her hair shielded them from view as they kissed gently.

"You ok?" Yoruichi could feel the slight sliver of power that always leaked out of him uncontrollably and shivered as it ran over her skin in swirling, flitting patterns, caressing her pores teasingly before wisping away into nothingness.

"Yeah, just anticipating the fights and planning ahead" Yoruichi nodded and pushed him forward lightly showing the upper half of his bare back to which she lowered her hands onto his trapezius muscles and began to slowly but firmly knead all the residual tension out "hhn" Ichigo groaned as her thumbs brushed across several pressure points "feel nice" Yoruichi purred as he nodded slowly "y-yeah" she smirked and dragged a nail gently down his back, parallel to his spine "I hate seeing you hurt" she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder in an uncharacteristic moment of venerability to which he responded by reaching up and rubbing the back of her head comfortingly "maa, maa don't worry, just let me deal with it ok?" he smirked and leaned back to kiss the area behind her ear gently, reassuringly before leaping out of the spring, donning his robes and disappearing in a whirlwind.

As he disappeared Yoruichi soon heard the sound of an iron door screeching before a resounding BOOM echoed through the chamber.

"Well" Yoruichi grinned "that was interesting"

* * *

With Ichigo

He flashed across the brown tiles of the division roofs at top speed, said speed breaking tiles down to dust as his foot collided with them "almost there" stomping his right foot into the roof he stopped himself in time to see over the edge and look down at the bloodthirsty, lumbering form of one Zaraki Kenpachi who looked up at him with a beady eye and a massive, predator grin "and so the star show up" his voice was like gravel, with an undertone of acrid amusement "of course" flaring his reiatsu he pushed of the rooftop, obliterating the section below him in his acceleration past the sound barrier as he collided with the monster of a man in a match of blades, Zaraki Kenpachi's jagged, used one grinding against the smooth, polished edge of Zangetsu's in a test of strength that cratered the ground underneath them, their blades weren't the only things being tested either as both began to ramp up their reiatsu , the sheer force of said energy causing the area to rumble as the seki seki rock became saturated in their power "your good, very good" the maniacal glint in Kenpachi's eye magnified as Ichigo leapt up, Kenpachi's blade swiping across the area where Ichigo used to be.

"Too slow"

Ichigo whispered appearing in the shadow of Kenpachi's back, bringing thee cleaver of a blade down to cut through the captains reiatsu and into his body gouging and tearing tissue before successfully resting it's tip against the ground softly.

"hehehe" he heard Kenpachi's chuckle, it one of a man thirsty for something.

For something obscure.

He gained his own smirk; he understood the man, one so confused and misunderstood by his peers.

Zaraki Kenpachi did not lust for battle.

No.

He did not wish for a rival, no that would be stupid.

What he wished for.

Was somebody who could take that step.

Somebody who would wade through the bloodiest of hells, the most torturous of situations.

One who could be his equal, who understood what it felt like having monstrous amounts of precious energy that nobody but him had in spades.

Oh Ichigo understood him alright; he had more energy and power than the man ten times over.

He understood perfectly.

He smirked up at the man who stumbled forward due to the wound "what, not going to fight back?" Mocked Ichigo, beckoning the turning man with his left hand "come, remove the patch and fight me, man on man, or are you a wuss?" he raised an eyebrow as the man chuckled and gripped his eye-patch, tearing it off in one swift movement. That one action released the restraints on the man's reiatsu causing a veritable tsunami of roiling thunderous yellow reiatsu to envelope the battlefield that they stood upon.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as the man laughed madly "this power, finally someone who I can use it on!" the scarred captain screamed raising the jagged blade that had the same yellow reiatsu rolling off of it.

"_The man's intoxicated by his own power_" Ichigo mused, chuckling lightly as he raised his own blade and released a tenth of his reiatsu, equalling Kenpachi's output.

"Getsuga!" he prepared his attack, focusing the energy to the tip of his blade for maximum cutting strength, it would take it if the man was to be subdued.

"Tensho!" swinging his blade down in a forward arc sending a 20 feet tall crescent moon of shaped destruction at the man who grinned and brought his blade down on it, battling with it for a few seconds before it broke and passed through him, unleashing hell upon his body, creating several lacerations that broke deep into his giant of a body, some deep enough to become critical should they not be treated in time and some meagre where they wouldn't even require a glance.

Such was the power of a getsuga tensho when battled head on.

Even through this, Zaraki Kenpachi continued his mad rush toward the teenager his body still brimming with yellow energy "Kurosaki!" he swung the worn blade down upon his opponent his aim to maim and kill.

"Kenpachi!" quickly bringing his blade to bear he matched Kenpachi in a duel of strength, sparks generating as they battled for dominance.

"Sorry Kenpachi, you lose this one" charging reiatsu to the edge of his blade he condensed it on the edge of his blade causing it to give off a hazy aura.

"Getsuga" he muttered just loud enough for Kenpachi to hear as the man's eyes went wide "shit" he muttered.

"TENSHO!" the roar was drowned out as the area lit up in a column of blue, blinding any person or creature unlucky enough to get within 100 metres of him.

* * *

Area change!

Yoruichi yawned as she leaned against a rock, her training was finished and she had nothing to do but wait.

"I wonder where he is. Yoruichi muttered brushing a bead of sweat from her brow.

"SHHHHT"

The sound of groaning metal met her ears as she perked up and looked over at the heavy duty iron door to the training ground "Yoruichi!" she grinned and stood up, disappearing into a sonic boom and appearing before her man and tackling him to the ground and mounting his waist "so, Ichi, how'd it go, did you win?" she questioned as he raised an eyebrow as it to ask "_are you serious?_" Sighing her replied anyway "yes I did, see, barely a scratch on me" she growled happily, "good, because your fight is with Renji tomorrow and you have to make it convincing" her smirk was predatory "do I have to, he's such an ass" Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow "we need his help for the invasion remember" Ichigo sighed and laid his head against the floor "just let me have my fun, Yoruichi, just for a little bit" her eyes softened at his muttering of words "_it's true, someone his age should be out partying and having fun, not fighting for their life and reaping the souls of the wicked_" she reached out and cupped his face with one hand "one of the good things you got out of your shinigami deal was us though Ichigo" she smiled as he did so back, however unnoticeable it may be "hmm" he just hummed in agreement and stood up, the neko woman doing so at the same time "I believe it's time to go to bed" he let the exhausted tone leak into his voice as he disappeared suddenly leaving Yoruichi to process it for a few minutes before she grinned cheekily.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" the cry of the woman echoed through the underground cavern and repeated several times until it died down.

* * *

With Ishida

Ishida sighed as he limped down the darkened street of one of sereiteis districts, away from the white tower in the distance "guh!" he collapsed against the wall that he had propped himself up against and winced at the throbbing of his right hand "agh!" he cried out in pain as an array of thin needles struck his back, focused mainly on pressure points and the nerve cluster located under his sternum "I-chi-go" he gasped falling to his knees "I-chi" he couldn't say anymore as another needle pricked the back of his neck causing him to collapse as his vision faded and hind fell into the endless oblivion of unconsciousness.

The soft tapping of feet soon sounded as a pair of waraji wearing feet stopped next to the Quincy's head "poor, poor Uryuu san" the soft, melodious voice sounded as the person kneeled next to the boy and hefted him into a bridal carry that was supported by her generous chest "it's not your time to die yet" the person gained a smirk, her usually kind eyes glinting maliciously.

"That's Kurosaki kuns job"

**Sorry about the short chapter, I have had little to no inspiration lately when it comes to writing but I've decided to slow down with the writing of chapters because its putting a lot of stress on me so I'm taking my time with it now. I also would like your opinion on something, I was thinking of writing another story in which it would be a self insertion fic that's based in Naruto but with a dark twist, if you could give me your thoughts on whether I should write it I would appreciate it.**

**Anyway.**

**See ya!**


	10. Kyoraku vs Chad!

Chapter 10 

Chad's eyes slowly slid open, revealing the hard black orbs beneath "w-w-where" Trying to sit up the Mexican boy grunted in apparent pain as both his sides flared up and blood began to seep through the wrappings that spanned his entire chest ""u-uh" he choked lightly before laying back down and waiting for the woman who had dressed his wounds.

As he waited he began to reminisce on his fight with the eighth squad captain.

Flashback!

_The Mexican teen wandered aimlessly through what he could only assume was a squad barracks, evidenced by the large oriental building as well as the rushing of robe wearing adults who for some reason seemed to ignore him._

_"I bet your wondering why they're not attacking you" his head snapped up, gaze snapping from the shinigami to the unshaven man sat in the branches of the tree above him that he hid behind._

_"w-who are you?" the teen was clearly unnerved at the seemingly nonexistent presence of the man who just smirked lazily "the names Kyoraku Shunsui kid, captain of the 8th squad that you see in front of you" he tensed, readying himself to summon his 'right arm of the giant' but Kyroraku just waved. _

_The haori wearing man leaned back against the trunk of the tree and let out a deep sigh of relaxation "so, ryoka, you got a name?" he asked lazily as Chad grunted "Sado Yasutora" Kyoraku chuckled and stood up, pushing off of the trunk to take a few steps toward the end of the sturdy branch of the shedding sakura tree before he dropped off the end, lazily and languidly performing a singly flip to land on his feet in a silent crouch that crinkled his haori "well Sado I'm sorry but I can't have you being seen inside my division" Kyoraku drew his swords from their sheathes._

" _It wouldn't do to have Yama jii on my back" Chad summoned up his 'right arm of the giant' "so, just one question" Kyoraku said bringing his blades to bare in front of him "why invade soul society?" Chad grunted and began to charge bright, ocean coloured reiatsu down his morphed arm "Ichigo wanted to save Rukia san, it good enough for me" Kyoraku grinned "just like Joushiro" he muttered as Chad fired a blast of blue reiatsu at the elder man who turned to the side, avoiding the shot by a hairs breadth "you seem to pack some bite, ne"._

_He brought both swords to his left side, crouching and bending forward in a sprinting motion he disappeared, the only evidence of him ever being in place being the footprints that were indented half an inch into the ground "sorry kid, but be happy, you're not going to die, not by a long shot_" _Chad's eyes widened as a heavy calloused hand settled on his shoulder prompting him to look behind him to see the captains grim features._

_"GUH!" he coughed up blood, his hands shivering sporadically forcing him to look down to check for any injuries._

_What he saw surprised him, two diagonal cuts, each an inch deep were carved into his torso, stretching from his hip to his shoulder, both cuts being deeper in the areas of which the soft tissue could be penetrated "don't worry kid, you won't die, not by a long shot" he collapsed into his back, his legs falling weak under him as his wide visible eye settled on the calm ones of the 8th division captain who kneeled down, his pristine haori once again pooling around him "after all, your friend would only kill me if I did" Kyoraku only chuckled as if it was an inside joke "you can take him now" Kyoraku stood up, stepping back as the teen fainted from pain and sudden blood loss._

_"Thank you, captain Kyoraku" the medic dropped from her position in the canopy and carefully pulled the large boy into a bridal carry supported by her bust (wink wink) "Ishida kun will sadly be your company, Sado kun"._

_Watching her disappear Kyoraku chuckled and looked toward an innocent cloud in the sky, watching it slowly pass "you certainly have your work cut out for you, kid" shaking his head the captain stepped from behind the grove of trees and returned to the bustling of his division, putting any thoughts of the ryoka out of his mind as he leapt onto the roof and began to quietly laze._

Flashback end!

Shaking his head he cleared his mind of any thoughts and made to awkwardly sit up, then stand with a slight growl emanating from his throat as several stabs of pain shot through his now bleeding side.

It was then the door slammed open and Unohana Retsu, leader of the medical division strode in, her large haori covering most of her body as she gave an innocent smile at the boy "sit down please, you have not fully recovered from your bout with captain Kyoraku yet" Chad sat down, cowed by Unohana's somehow witch like smile "thank you" Unohana knelt down, a roll of gauze held in her right hand as she began to replace his bandages.

With Ichigo

sighing the carrot topped boy reached up and rubbed the left side of his neck with his right hand as he ambled down one of the many streets toward the sokyoku hill "hey, you Kurosaki Ichigo?" he turned, his eyes narrowing into focus as he quickly scouted the area, quickly finding the bald headed man behind him.

"So you're the one that beat the captain eh, you don't look like much" Ichigo smirked "don't judge from looks alone" he disappeared, reappearing next to the apparent shinigami.

"It may just get you killed"

Blood burst from Ikakku's back as a wound spanning the man's entire chest from shoulder to hip appeared, blood spurting as it cut deep, enough to incapacitate, not enough to kill.

Chuckling lowly Ichigo turned and watched the man collapse, a weak chuckle escaping his battered body as he wheezed for air "your good kid" the bald man turned his head to the side so that he could cast a sidelong gaze at the carrot topped teen, he grinned "very good, I look forward to fighting you in a rematch again in future" the man hailed himself up "name's Ikakku, subordinate of Zaraki Kenpachi captain of squad 11" Ikakku drew his sword and popped the pommel off exposing a creamy liquid underneath that Ichigo raised his eyebrow to "_been a long time since I've seen that_" shaking his head of the thoughts he looked over at the man "where is Kuchiki Rukia located?" he faux questioned as Ikakku grinned and leaned against the wall, propping himself up to apply the cream to his wounds "you see that tower in the distance, she's over there, in the tallest one, it's guarded by several kido proficient guards that you have to defeat, once you're in there's no using reiatsu so I suggest grabbing her and running for your life" Ichigo chuckled, interlacing his fingers and pushing them outwards eliciting a satisfying 'CRACK!' sighing happily he said his thanks to the bald man and leapt up onto one of the roofs, disappearing in a burst of shunpo.

"That boy will definitely leave his mark on the world" Ikakku mused looking after the substitute shinigami.

"For better or worse, well we'll have to see"

With Orihime

The redhead honestly couldn't fathom how she came to be in this situation, it was like she was stuck in some sort of insane dream that just wouldn't let go.

Her reasons for thinking this you may ask?

Well it seemed that, after Ichigo had thoroughly flayed Kenpachi; one of his subordinates, Yumichika and his surrogate 'might as well be' daughter Yachiru, Lieutenant of squad 11 had picked Kenpachi up and, on the way back to the squad barracks encountered her in which she could do naught but whine as Yachiru played with her hair.

"Yachiru chan!" she cried out in childish pain as Yachiru tugged on her hair, twisting and knotting it painfully.

"Yachiru chan stop!"

Kenpachi, from his position on the matt just let a small smirk onto his face as Yachiru played with the Ryoka's hair, looking up he closed his visible eye.

"_Good luck, Ichigo_"

With Ichigo 

After several minutes of extreme high speed movement he stopped, coming upon a small plateau in the hill of sokyoku, where Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of squad 6 under the command of Kuchiki Byakuya waited patiently, his katana stabbed into the ground next to him roughly while his zanpaktou spirits yelled in his ear about their treatment.

Stopping just short of the redheads field of view Ichigo perched himself on an outcropping spire of rocks, watching with malicious glee as Renji tapped his foot indignantly.

"Most likely waiting for me" Ichigo chuckled.

Finally deciding his course of action he pressed his feet against the spire and took off at high speed, Zangetsu being griped by the freely swinging bandages as Ichigo appeared on the wall above Renji, swinging his blade in an arc to his right, gaining a monstrous amount of velocity as it did.

"Renji, watch out!" the redhead looked up, paling as he saw the business end of Ichigo's soul slayer swing in an arc toward his ribs "SHIT!" drawing Zabimaru at feverish speed he hurriedly blocked the cleaver that hurled him several dozen feet back toward the sheer drop of the plateau where Renji regained his footing and pressed forward, disappearing in a blur as he brought his straight sword down upon the shinigami who chuckled mockingly and crouched, spinning on his right foot in time to trip the redhead who threw out his right hand to give him contact with the ground, this being enough to allow him to twist his lower half, righting his body into the correct horizontal position where he landed on all fours.

Looking down upon the redhead Ichigo sighed in disappointment "Renji, you bore me" turning Ichigo feigned the action of walking off, pissing off the pineapple haired lieutenant who raised his sword with a furious scowl that if looks would kill, Ichigo would be.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" he muttered darkly, his straight sword changing from a regular weapon to a thicker, ribbed zanpaktou like weapon with several spiked protrusions extending from the sharp, polished half of the sword.

Ichigo smirked, his right cheek twitching in an effort not to reveal his teeth "that's more like it" he whispered under his breath, his sword arm extending to the right with Zangetsu's sharp half pointed at the red haired looking teen who leapt forward, his spiked weapon carving a whistling arc through the air, aiming for a critical shot to the time travellers jugular. Ichigo shook his head, taking a step forward into Renji's guard his cleaved being drawn into a reverse grip, allowing him room to cut diagonally and carve a 2 inch deep gash into Renji's abdomen.

Wincing and letting out a primal growl Renji leapt back and drew his sword across his bloody chest "Howl Zabimaru!" his sword extended, wires interlocking the several bladed pieces that extended his arc from 5 feet to 20 feet. Watching it happen Ichigo prepared himself for pain "fuck this is going to hurt" gritting his teeth he shifted just a hair refraining from openly growling as one of the protrusions lodged in his shoulder "I don't have time for this!" drawing his blade up, a blue aura quickly coated the edge of his blade, sinfully fluid as it left an arcing blue tail in the blades wake.

"Getsuga Tensho!" swinging downward he let the razor sharp tip embed a centimetre into the earth, allowing him to channel the attack into the ground while Renji watched with a victorious smirk, unsuspecting of the defeat he would soon feel.

Then, before his now widened eyes, the earth split, the right side of the plateau rumbling, forcing Renji to step painfully to the side as a piece of the battlefield separated from its other half and tumbled down the hill, 30 tonnes of earth racing toward the numerous buildings that sereitei contained within its walls

The screams that followed were music to the teen's ears, a grin involuntarily making its way to his face as he shuddered happily. Shaking his head of the murderous thoughts he looked back to the shinigami opposite and dispassionately sighed "get better Renji, maybe one day you can beat me" spitting excess saliva on the earth 3 feet to his right he collapsed to his knees, pain shooting through his shoulder that spurted blood "You're up, love"

His world turned black.

With Yoruichi

The former commander of the Onmitsukidō winced as she watched the fight from the spire that Ichigo once stood upon "so, are you going to heal him?" she asked the woman next to her who smiled sweetly, her voice saccharine as she looked upon the fight between her love and that betraying piece of trash "of course, if I didn't then who would, you might be able to but admit it, it would be a shoddy job" Yoruichi glared at the black haired woman "just rub it in why don't you!" she growled, pushing the woman childishly "they're finished" she commented as her partner nodded "just remember, things must be exactly as they were" Yoruichi nodded "I know" both leapt from their positions as soon as Renji collapsed unconscious "oh Kurosaki kun" the woman's hands glowed an emerald colour as Yoruichi watched morbidly when the laceration and the deep wound on the teens shoulder began to heal, the chunks took out of his body rejuvenating as the healing hands transformed the spirit particles around them into workable energy and fused the particles to the body, creating the spiritual version of a light scab that soon faded to reveal flawless skin.

"Only you would be able to do that so quickly" Yoruichi chuckled at the woman who smiled softly, hazing down upon Ichigo with loving eyes "what can I say" she murmured.

"It's a talent".

**Yo, what you think of the chapter, was it good, I have a bit of down time and felt the motivation to white this chapter rather quickly so this is why you're getting the chapter this moment in time. Anyway the fic is going to start escalating soon as Ichigo begins to enact his changes that he has made on soul society. On another note, have you guessed who the woman is yet, I have dropped hints throughout the chapters and this chapter is by far the most obvious hint so if you don't get it by now (looks down and shakes head sympathetically) don't worry. Oh yeah, the poll's closed, the vote was 20-21 in the 'more than 6' categories favour so give me a quick review or something that will give me a rough idea of how many you want, either that or if you're a registered user send me a private message because I can't be bothered to set up another poll. That's all for now so...**

**See ya!**


	11. A Rough Start

Chapter 11

**Ok so I'm going to try a different format this time, tell me if you like it!**

Groaning, Ichigo sat up arms swinging to give himself leverage until the fog in his mind cleared, instinctively, he reached for his shoulder, a phantom pain of the blood pulsing through raw veins. Blinking he looked over at his shoulder and saw the completely healed state of what would have been his wound.

"_She did a good job_" he thought. The pad of his left thumb brushing over the new skin "a very good job" he muttered out loud, dropping the hand in favour looking about him.

"So, your awake" head snapping to the left with an audible 'click!' he watched, slightly bemused but mostly annoyed as Yoruichi stepped out of the shadows, of the room revealing her clothed form clad in her stealth commander uniform from her old days leading the stealth force.

"She patched me up eh?" he questioned, it was more of a statement though, a way of creating a conversation.

"yes, she as good as ever, you're lucky you have her, now your little scar less body won't be so threatened in future" her cheeky gin made him scoff.

"yeah, right, that woman is as bloodthirsty as Kenpachi when she lets loose, though in more of a fallen angel aspect if I say so myself" standing up suddenly he used the stone wall of the cave to his left to steady himself, his balance wrecked by the sudden movement.

Taking a few deep breaths he shook his head and narrowed calculating eyes on her "is everything the same?" he questioned dangerously, his change in demeanour surprising her slightly, but she shrugged and took it in her stride.

"Yes, we made sure everything remained the same, if it wasn't it would ruin your plans after all, ne. I know at least that much" Ichigo nodded reaching out with a left hand to gesture her over in a loose motion; she did so slowly, swaying her hips in such a way that his eyes began to involuntarily rake over her tight uniform "c'mon Ichi kun time to fight Bya Bya" nodding Ichigo interlocked his stiff fingers and cracked them before letting them fall to his sides where he pulsed his reiatsu and caught the cleaver and Katana that flew at him, inspecting them for a few seconds he nodded and attached the Katana to his waist (_Sasuke Uchiha style_) before he then attached the cleaver to his back and with a flit of his shihakshou disappeared.

* * *

With Orihime

The redhead was kneeled next to the giant of a man that took her into his division, her steel grey eyes focused intently upon his wounded form.

"The kids alright you know" she jumped at the gruff voice, eyes flying up to meet his beady ones.

"How do you know that?" she asked questionably, tone smooth as he laughed a rumbling laugh coming from deep in his chest "woman, you can tell a lot about a man from the way he fights, and that kid you have there" he chuckled "he's a keeper" her eyes narrowed almost unnoticeably.

"What makes you think that?" she stood up, towering over the man tucked into his bedroll.

"he's a protector, plain and simple, where I fight mostly for the sake of fighting, he fights to protect those dear to him, even if it costs him his life" out of the corner of his eye he spotted Orihime shift almost unnoticeably.

Now let it be known that, though bloodthirsty, Kenpachi was a shinigami who was hundreds of years old, and those hundreds of years had tempered him into a wise man that could spot emotions when he saw them.

"You're jealous" he stated bluntly, reading her like an open book "there's someone that he like's or loves and you want in on that feeling" Orihime's shocked look brought a chuckle from him.

"would you like my advice, little girl?" seeing as she didn't say anything he continued "when a man like him comes along, he's bound to have many a woman in his lifetime, women are attracted to tenacity, no?" (Note: complete bullshit) "well then, it would be best if you just push a little, let him know what you want, if he says yes, well you have your answer, no, well there's always other fish in the sea, as they say" letting a sigh slip from his lips he looked up to the milky white ceiling "there was once a person that I liked, I know it may seem impossible with my attitude ne?" he chuckled, chest vibrating as emotion bundled into a knot that he couldn't swallow "she was like me, she loved fighting, for exactly the same reasons as I do, though you wouldn't understand, eventually she gave up, probably couldn't find that person; heh" he snorted and rolled his eyes to look directly into hers.

"She never looked at me, you're in the same position, hm" she flinched violently; it was the answer to his question.

His voice lowered to a soft drawl "never give up like I did" he raised a scarred hand and brushed it against her cheek "it'll only result in a life of emotional solitude" then almost immediately the shields were back up, the monstrous grin upon his features "go get em!"

Thoughts swirling with confusion, deliberation, hope and hatred she stood "thank you Zaraki san" she bowed quietly and turned to leave, swiftly exiting through the rice paper door panel that was slid open by Ikakku who silently bowed to her and let her pass as she stewed in her memories.

Flashback Bitches!

_She bit down a cry of pain as the matte black blade, wielded by the rage filled Kurosaki Ichigo cut into her arm, dragging gleefully against her Ulna and radius "guh!" she let out a dry heave as she was violently pulled by her once friend/love interest to the left, his soul slayers grip on her arm like a vice "__I-I can't" __tears prickled at the edges of her vision, fuelled by the pain of the zanpaktou wedged into her bone "Santen Kessun: I reject" bringing up a small barrier around her she was batted away, the barrier that she had formed shattering upon Ichigo's vengeful impact sending her sprawling to the ground, neck broken but not critically so._

_She watched from then on as Ichigo ripped through the members of the gotei, only to be stopped and crushed by the head captain himself. She saw him moments later, buried among the rubble, limp, practically lifeless as the head captain ignited his shikai above the teen "Know that your death meant something, my grandson_" _her eyes widened "g-grandson" she gasped._

_BOOM!_

_She closed her eyes and winced as chips of stone raked nature's claws across her face._

_Rolling her eyes to the left she saw Kurosaki, slouched in pain and exhaustion, numerous stab wounds littering his body, a couple cauterised by the sheer output of Ryuujin Jakka._

_"NOW ZANGETSU!"_

_Expecting an attack she brought up her shield to surround her body causing her to hover several feet off the floor as the world around her twisted and deformed, structures melting into nothing, the ground twisting, rising and falling like the tides of the ocean, smoothing over and cracking as age retreated and accelerated "Kurosaki kun, what have you done?" she whispered._

_Suddenly the world stopped changing, her shield cracked, shattering like glass as she fell to the ground with and unmerciful 'THUD!'._

_Groaning she stared across the forest floor, at peace for a few seconds before the sound of thudding feet alerted her to a presence._

_"__**Sleep little one**__"_

_And the world bled into black._

Flashback end!

Sighing she collapsed against the nearest tree, and slid down its rough textured surface, her thoughts troubling her immensely "what should I do" she whimpered cradling her head as war waged inside her mind.

Her attachment to Ichigo was unshakeable; she loved him no matter what.

But she hated him as well, for ignoring her, for seeing everyone _but _her.

Tears leaked through her vision as she shook like a leaf "what should I do" she whispered.

"What should I do"

* * *

Ichigo and Yoruichi leapt across the tiled roofs of Sereitei, heading for the shrine of penitence "so Yoru chan, not long now" the time traveller kicked off of the next roof, his foot cracking the tile under the pressure of his energy as he took off, extending his slipstream of reiatsu in mid air to blur forward in a blindingly fast step.

Struggling Yoruichi caught up with him, her bountiful chest heaving as she forcefully kept her reiatsu output the same to keep up with her lover.

"Don't worry, were almost there" Ichigo teased, turning on his heel as soon as he hit a solid surface to turn and look at her "I'll let you keep up for now".

Growling she leapt forward, past the orange haired boy and up the side of the tower to land on the roof of the shrine where Rukia Kuchiki was being transferred.

Arriving a split second later Ichigo landed on the catwalk where several kido users had Rukia secured via ropes attached to some sort of device on her neck "Rukia!" getting into character he leapt forward, Zangetsu being swung wildly as a teen of his age should do (wink wink).

He quickly dispatched of the kido users with ease, a simple shakkaho blasting them apart as they had nowhere to dodge to.

Sensing a presence he turned quickly, bringing his zanpaktou into a block that shielded his upper abdomen from injury. It also had the added bonus of stopping him from being eviscerated by Byakuya Kuchiki's zanpaktou.

"I can see you, Bya Bya!" he pushed forward into Byakuya's weak block and twisted his soul slayer to push down on Byakuya's zanpaktou.

"Chire, Senbonzakura" Byakuya's blade exploded into bright pink petals, sending Ichigo flying as the petals gouged skin out of him creating pools of blood on the ground as he collapsed, hitting the floor with a loud 'thud!".

Glaring down at the orange haired teen Byakuya reformed his zanpaktou into a gleaming silver blade "die, boy".

Stabbing down Byakuya cursed as a cloth curled around his arms, locking his movement in place "Yoruichi!" he snarled, face twisting in anger as he pulled at the cloth, trying to wrench her over but to no avail "na ah" using shunpo she appeared next to Byakuya and snatched up Ichigo before disappearing, but not before leaving some mocking parting phrases.

"Bye bye, Bya chan!"

Byakuya growled, clenching his fist "damn you woman!"

* * *

Groaning, Ichigo gripped his head as he sat up.

"Holy shit, what hit me?" breathing heavily he blinked several times to banish the pains from his head

"Yoruichi, you there?" he asked looking about.

"no she's out at the moment, preparing something apparently" his eyes widened as he turned his head to the left, staring into the shadows with a small smile "hello" he began as she stepped out of the shadows.

As she did so she revealed dark black hair tied in a neat plait before her chest and a captains cloak that hung over her shoulders giving her the appearance of an over encumbered woman who would have difficulty moving efficiently.

Of course, it was all a ruse, this woman was, aside from the head captain, possibly the most powerful of the captains.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" he chuckled, breathing through his nose as he tried to sit up but the woman just smiled sweetly at him, a feeling of death emanating from her "lay down, now" she commanded as he did so with a chuckle.

"It's definitely been a while Retsu chan..."

* * *

**ooh cliff-hanger hehe, so how was it, good, bad? Also I know exactly how this series is going to end so don't worry about me running out at the end of this story :)**

**Oh yeah, here's a thought, I'm going to set up a poll for another sword, if you can I would like you to participate, the subject would be over the Sokyoku, should it be Ichigo's 3rd weapon or not, I did say that he would be immensely powerful and godlike but I would like your opinion on the matter (Sokyoku is the blade at the top of the pole, not the entire thing)**

**well that's all folks **

**REMEMBER TO VOTE!**

**See Ya!**

**TrueInitiative **

**By the way, thanks to DevilzWarz for being beta and correcting my typos.**


	12. A QUICK UPDATE NOTICE

Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been bogged under dozens of assignments that, if I don't get them in I fail my course, so I'm on thin ice at the moment, just to give you an idea of how heavy they are, I had to pull a week of no sleep last week in order to get 3 of them done, I've just been given 4 more that need to be in next week….

T_T

Anyways, When I'm free from this torment we call college, I'll start updating again, the chapters for both Bleach the betrayal and Bleach a different choice are halfway done but you'll have to hold on until I can finish them and get them to my beta, well, friend who will read them and be picky with the errors and complain that I get simple spelling mistakes.

Anyways until then.

See ya!


	13. Retaliation!

"So it has" Retsu smiled sweetly, stepping forward and dropping to her left knee so that she could reach forward with soft hands and cup his gaunt face.

"Ichigo Kun, It's good to see you again, albeit, in a worse condition" Ichigo chuckled, his chest vibrating as his lungs drew in air "heh, good to see you too".

Retsu just smiled and leaned forward, curling an arm around Ichigo's back to pull him closer "hn" Ichigo grunted as her nails drew across the raw skin of his shoulder "you don't change do you".

Retsu grinned. "Should I?" she leaned down, her eyes fluttering closed as her lips met his in a fiery kiss that had them both clawing at each other's clothes.

"Ichi kun" she moaned lightly, her pink tongue darting into his mouth, swirling on the ridge of his lips before sliding over his teeth and curling up and prodding his tongue challengingly.

Ichigo smiled as she prodded his tongue "_oh Retsu chan, you shouldn't have_" he launched forward trapped her under his toned frame, his arms positioned either side of her head while his lips curled into a small grin "now, how about a little fun?" Retsu stared up with her own smile.

"Very well, koi".

Her haori was shed and her shihakshou untied as she let it pool on the earth beneath her feet.

"Let's get it on" she purred.

* * *

Yamamoto grunted as he sped through his daily pile of paperwork, his right hand dexterously tearing over the blanks in the page where he read the sections and signed, stark paper slicing elegantly through the air to silently land on a pile next to his left foot.

"Yamamoto sama!" his devoted lieutenant appeared next to him in a flash of shunpo, the speed of the transition leaving the man slightly ruffled.

"Yes, Chojiro?" he grunted, raising a gnarled hand from its position on his lap to settle on his mahogany desk.

Chojiro bowed at the waist and murmured respectfully.

"Yamamoto sama, what are we to do about the ryoka, it appears that they are more powerful than previously thought, the leader, Ichigo Kurosaki appears to be on the level with a captain if the rumours that have been spreading are true".

Yamamoto grunted in response to the question and stood, his monstrous frame towering over his subordinates "we will do nothing, at least until he reveals himself, better to anticipate an attack than wound our own in a search" Chojiro nodded "very well, Yamamoto sama" the commander nodded and finished off his paperwork "I'm going out" he grunted, stepping past Chojiro and sweeping his hand to open the first division barracks towering doors.

"Hai, I'll hold the paperwork until you return" the old man just nodded and disappeared, a swirl of tumbling air left in the void where his body once was.

* * *

She smirked slightly, her lip twitching upwards in remembrance of her decision.

"_Soon Ichigo kun, soon_" she thought, remembering her conversation with Ikakku and Yumichika.

* * *

_Flashback _

_"What are you mumbling about, woman?" her head snapped up, tears bursting from her tear ducts._

_"w-who" she muttered taking their appearances._

"_The name's Ikakku" the bald man pointed to himself with a slight smirk before shifting his finger to the right to point at the long haired man who sniffed, turning his nose up to the woman who blinked._

"_And that's Yumichika, now, why're you mumbling?" Orihime looked down at the question._

"_I don't know what to do, I don't know, should I help Kurosaki kun, or hurt him?" she looked down, hands coming up to clench the side of her head "he betrayed me first, but then I betrayed him, should I forgive him, or, or" she trailed off and looked up at the duo with a bloodshot eye_

"_What should I do?" she asked, completely lost._

"_That's up to you"_

_Her head snapped up to look at Yumichika who spoke from next to Ikakku._

"_Do you want to forgive him or not, does he deserve it?"_

Music Junkies - Sword Of Damocles (wait for the song to warm up first)

Ambling out of the 11th division barracks she smiled, a poisonous taint to her twitching lip.

"Ichigo kun"

Mumbling his name absently she turned right and, using her control over barriers, used them to float a dozen feet in the air.

"Where are you?" seeing the shrine of penitence she sneered at it in disgust, turning away as memories of _her_ resurfaced.

"Soon, Ichigo kun, soon, you will have everything".

She willed her powers to take her nearer to the sokyoku leaving her a blur of orange light as she flew at immense speed across the soul society.

* * *

END Song

* * *

With Ichigo

After finishing his session with Retsu he drifted into a light slumber with the aid of her feather light touches and gentle presses at his spine.

"Sleep Ichi kun, your safe here".

He felt a second hand brush his cheek, nails slowly sliding over his slightly sweaty skin "mhmm" he hummed, breathing deep once more to pull oxygen deep into the depths of his lungs before he exhaled it through his nose.

His head fell to the side, a sign that he had drifted off.

In response Retsu shifted out from next to him and rolled over onto her knees from where she stood up silently and padded to the entrance of the cave, sliding it open and stepping out into the sunlight before she closed the door behind her "I'll be back soon, Ichi kun, but in the meanwhile, I must make plans" with but a tap of her foot, she winked away.

* * *

Within Ichigo's soulscape

Ichigo stood patiently; while he stood he made idle conversation with his zanpaktou.

"So, tou san, who is it were waiting for?" the orange haired teen looked up at the man who smiled slowly, his cheeks rising slightly as the right side of his lips curled upwards.

"**somebody special, son**" Zangetsu muttered mysteriously, as, from his crouched position he spread his elbows further and curled his back lower into a less stiffening position.

Suddenly the ground in-front of them began to boil and melt, the outcropping windowsills becoming molten slag as the temperature within the 10 feet radius quickly rose.

"**!**"

A keening screech broke the morbid hissing of the lava though as the area splintered and the granite quickly rose upwards with the pushing of a powerful force.

The shinigami gasped as a black robed figure dropped from the air, the being seemingly dropping from the fabric of the dimensions.

"Who, who is that?" Ichigo turned to Zangetsu whose head was bowed in respect to the cloaked being who looked through the confines of the cloak to stare at him with piercing white irises and a bladed black pupil.

"**Hello, Kurosaki Ichigo, this is not the first time we've met**"

* * *

With our conniving backstabbing asshole

Aizen Sosuke smirked as he quietly went about his duties, his calloused hands, worn from the perfection of his zanjutsu hidden within the wide sleeves like a magician with many tricks.

Upon meeting his fellow captain, one Gin Ichimaru, he easily slipped on a surprised façade "why hello, Ichimaru taicho, what are you doing here?"

Gin, in response smiled widely, his eyes shutting tightly to avoid showing the deadly intent his cold, crimson eyed gaze would have radiated.

"Nuthin really Aizen taicho, just takin an enthusiastic walk is all" Aizen nodded, his curiosity apparently sated for the moment.

"Well, you better get back to work then if you want to go to bed tonight" Gin nodded at the suggestion "of course" he moved his hand in a lazy salute and vanished in a burst of shunpo leaving Aizen stood alone outside his division, able to muse by himself.

"Maybe it's time to move forward with my plans" he muttered, considering different options before nodding to himself.

This was the best decision, he wanted to leave the soul society is as much turmoil as possible when leaving; it would only be advantageous later on.

Drawing his zanpaktou with a quiet screech of metal on metal, the blade cutting against its securing bands woven into the sheath with ease.

"Shatter" he muttered, the blade shifting in his hand to face forward, a 45° degree angle, adjacent from his wielding arm.

"Kyoka Suigetsu"

Weaving his illusion he smirked and flashed away from his division.

Completely undetected.

* * *

Retsu appeared outside the barracks of the 5th division, her arrival left no trace of movement, she didn't want to be found in this position so she decided to make it quick. Raising her hand, she narrowed her eyes to concentrate; it would take a lot of strength breaking through seki seki rock after all.

"Hado #04: Byakurai" she muttered, firing a jagged stream of blue lightning from her right hand, obliterating the wall behind the illusion, leaving it suspended in mid-air.

Nodding to herself she quickly 'once overed' her work to make sure before she disappeared as fast as she came.

Upon arrival back to the cave/training grounds she immediately shifted to Ichigo's side and kneeled next to his head, using one hand to pull it onto her lap while she used her other hand to make contact with his chest and shake it slowly, waking him from his soulscape.

"Ichigo kun, Aizen has made his move" she whispered, leaning down with almost unnatural flexibility to kiss his forehead while he grunted in affirmation and attempted to sit up.

Getting the point she straightened back up and allowed him to sit up and re-engage her in a light kiss.

Pulling away he let a simple smile show (not too much/not too little) "I'll be back soon" he whispered, honey coloured eyes glinting in the dim light.

"I know you will" Retsu replied.

Then he simply vanished.

* * *

Brand X Music – Decimate

OR

Epic Score - Make Your Own Fate

Either one is good, but I'd recommend the second one if you're the dark, attentive type of reader.

(By the way this is where it gets really descriptive and epic, thank me later!)

* * *

He reappeared several hundred feet above the 5th division barracks, standing on nothing but a sheet of thinly veiled reinforced reiatsu.

"I should be masked by the shadows, and there's no moonlight" Ichigo brought his hand to bear before his face, it position in a tense, clawing pose.

"heh!"

His facial muscles twitched, pulling his pale pink lips into a smirk that brought shadows to the area below his eyes, almost making him look like an insomniac.

"You made your move Aizen" he muttered, his feet shifting from their space 2 feet apart to his right foot bent behind the other in a ready position.

"Now it time to make mine"

Reaching to his back he drew his faithful partner, it's darkened, crisp edge facing the earth beneath his feet as he held it before him.

Eyes darkening several shades in an almost arousing manner he spoke in a smooth baritone, pitch unhindered by any encumbering saliva while he reached up with the other hand to brush back his hair before he brought it back down and clasped the bottom half of the zanpaktou.

"Hn!" grunting loudly, he funnelled rich blue reiatsu into the blade, the shade being royal velvet that swirled and lashed around his form.

Getsuga!" he muttered the initial phrase for his most infamous attack, his palms becoming slightly sweaty as his own power pushed against his hand, slowly undoing his grip on the bandaged hilt.

With his initial phrase said he burst into action, the reiatsu swirling wildly around him quickly coalescing into the soles of his feet as he took off at mind bending speeds toward the barracks below him, his sword, once held in front of him, now flipped to be held length ways at his side, trailing roaring blue flame down his path.

At about 300 feet he was surrounded by water vapour that outlined him in an ethereal white halo for but a second as he shattered the sound barrier, form blurring into nothing but a fusion of colour as he barrelled relentlessly toward the traitorous captains previously occupied barracks.

Shifting is feet either side just a hair he increased the air resistance, slowing him down just enough to not break his legs when he hit the earth.

"TENSHO!"

Roaring the final phrase of his attack he brought his blade around in a deadly arc, its bright steel side flashing quicksilver as it carved into the energy saturated earth, releasing the monstrous amount of energy contained in its reiatsu woven fibres into the soil where, as it reached deep into the ground, trying to disperse the energy, hit a barrier, rebounding the attack and sending it back through the soil in a perfect cylinder that encompassed all of the fifth division barracks entirely. This cylinder of pure power reached toward the heavens, piercing the clouds and melting through the barrier that protected the sereitei from Ariel threats.

With the attack still going strong, and with Ichigo funnelling gargantuan amounts of energy into it, the ground finally reached its limit, and splintered the entirety of the earth that the 5th division complex stood on caving in for dozens of metres across hundreds of meters.

The screams as people were incinerated by his power were music to his ears.

Fuelled by these screams he poured more power into it.

"More" he thought.

"More"

"More!"

"MORE!" smirking he pressed Zangetsu further into the earth and pulsed his reiatsu once, disrupting the delicate structure of the beam that rained down on the 5th division barracks.

_**BOOOOOM!**_

The explosion of 5th division shook the earth, the entirety of sereitei rumbling as the power that rained down on soul society lit reiatsu fires wherever they touched.

New song start- Dark Souls 2 Trailer music

After several minutes, the reiatsu stopped leaving only dust hanging in the air.

Within that dust, Ichigo extracted Zangetsu from the earth and remounted it on his back. Stepping slowly forward, careful not to get any of the powdered dust into his socks he drew his hand to the side, the digits relaxed, facing down toward the earth.

With but a burst of his power, the dust swirled around him, creating a tunnel that allowed him to leave the crater of 5th division with a small smirk.

"Your move, Aizen"

* * *

**FUCK, MY FINGERS!**

**Seriously, 5 assignments, 30 pages EACH, that's fucking 150 PAGES!**

**Does my collage think I don't have a life at home? Seriously.**

**If I get through to the next term then collage will be a little lighter, but if not, well I'll have to find a job then.**

**Anyway, did you like the chapter, I want to know, c'mon SPEAK people, I can't appease if you don't tell me.**

**Oh yeah, about Orihime being like she is, I thought I would make her into the sort of character that believes she's helping, preventing future injury to Ichigo and hoping to receive his love in return.**

**But as you can see, she's fucking nuts! Off her rocker, however you want to say it, It'll be a screwed up relationship that I think will be very interesting.**

**Anyway, next chapter won't be for a while.**

**See Ya!**

**TrueInitiative**

**Signing out!**


	14. Ichigo vs Byakuya: A small skirmish

**Let's get this shit started!**

Slamming his twisted wooden cane against the pine floorboards of the captains meeting grounds Yamamoto let his spiritual pressure weigh down on the people attending the meeting.

With a deadly serious gaze he brought the ramblings of the captains to a stop.

"I call this session to order!" he rumbled past his beard causing several of the more traditional attendees to straighten their posture just a smidge.

"Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, the 5th division, and all its inhabitants have been completely incinerated, naught but ashes remain" glancing to his right imperceptibly he saw the white haired captain grip his fist until his knuckles popped, his small, but lithe structure bending slightly as his head dipped.

"Suspiciously, Captain Aizen's body was the only thing to survive the attack" he spoke in low, deliberate tones so that everyone understood the situation.

"The enemy either wishes to break us, to show that they can dispose of our own as one would an insect" at this thought, frames tensed as anger coursed through the veins of many.

"It is that, or Aizen Sosuke is still alive, I believe that Unohana taicho has evidence to support these findings" the leader of the 4th squad nodded and stepped forward into the middle of the path created by the captains "when performing the autopsy on Aizen sans body a disturbing fact became known to me" Retsu paused to let the captains process before continuing "Aizen sans body, despite being so close to the colossal power of the blast, was not incinerated as it should have been. With the friction that the particles inside the attack would most likely generate, the temperature within the attack would reach at least 4000°C. With the undamaged state of the body when we found it, I can only assume that the body is some sort of spiritual construct created out of reiatsu" she murmured quietly as the fact sunk in to everyone's heads, and with daunting horror, they realized there may just be more than one threat to the peace of soul society.

"As I'm sure you've all realized by now, there can be only two, distinctive possibilities, either Aizen taicho has latent quincy abilities in which he would be able to sufficiently manipulate the surrounding reiatsu into a believable corpse, or he wields an illusionary zanpaktou, much like the former captain Hirako Shinji, though I suspect it allows him to do so much more than create a mere corpse" her voice faded slowly from the room while she stepped back into line with the other captains, an unreadable look upon her face.

After a few minutes of tense silence Shunsui spoke up, his voice rough as ever.

"I do believe that the Ryoka and the execution can wait, because it seems we have a manhunt to get to" reaching up the old captain grasped the edge of his rice hat and tilted it down to mask his expression as he seemingly waited for orders.

Getting the hint Yamamoto slammed his cane against the pine once more "it is decided!" he announced, his face grave.

"Aizen Sosuke is wanted for the dissertation of the gotei 13, further sentencing will be decided when he's captured" the captain's nodded in response, still digesting the information that _Aizen Sosuke_ of all people may be a traitor.

Sui Feng, leader of the Nibantai chose this moment to speak up "sir, if I may, can I suggest that I post several teams of my squad to hunt and detain the ryoka?" Sui Feng suggested, stepping forward as Yamamoto craned his neck slightly to look at the leader of the stealth squad.

"Denied, if Unohana taicho's deductions are true, Aizen Sosuke may be concealing hit full power, as of now we need to prepare for every possibility" Sui Feng snapped into a formal salute before retreating to her former position in the shadow of the 8th division captain.

* * *

Karakura Town- Isshin Kurosaki (He never did get enough screen time)

Clenching his fists Isshin looked down, disappointed at his shaking fists.

"Still not enough" he muttered seeing the air around said areas distort with his weak reiatsu output "but soon, Ichigo I'll stand by you, as the father I could have, and should have been".

Closing his eyes he leaned against the wall of the Kurosaki clinic, just out of his daughter's line of site.

"I'm sorry"

He heard the chair legs of the dining rooms seats slide back against the oak flooring.

"Ichigo"

* * *

Observing from above the shrine of penitence, the ryoka that was on everyone's minds smirked, his crouch slowly collapsing into a sitting position as he set his forearms on his knees, his usually tense hands relaxed for the moment as he laid back against the conical construct of seki seki that held his captive play-toy "yo, Rukia, you ok in there?" he called out, rolling his head to the side to look at the smooth, marble like stone.

"_Ichigo!_" A furious female voice hissed from inside the bland establishment "_what are you doing here?_" she hissed through the stone.

Drawing his hands up he idly scraped his thumb and forefinger together, a lazy, confident smirk on his face "visiting you, why else, I'll break you out soon you know".

He hear a sad sigh though the wall "_don't bother saving me Ichigo, I deserve this_" he scoffed loud enough for her to hear "right, I'm still breaking you out" sitting up he pressed an open palm down on his clothed knee to leverage himself to his feet "see ya later Ruki" just as he was about to feed the required reiatsu to his feet for a high speed shunpo alarm bells blared in his head.

Almost instantaneously, and as a defense mechanism he threw the abundance of reiatsu currently circulating his arm outward to form a barrier millimeters above his skin that guarded against the razor sharp edge of a grey zanpaktou that gleamed death in the fake sunlight as he brought his left arm up.

* * *

(**BLEACH OST – INVASION**)

* * *

The impact of the blade on his makeshift defence was one of a dull thud, like a hammer hitting a wall.

"Well good morning to you too sweet cheeks" he called out sarcastically as he stared into the steel grey eyes of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Ryoka" the captain's response was cold, unemotional and to the point causing the shinigami substitute to smirk "what are you doing here, talking to the prisoner?" the 6th division leader questioned as he drew back his sword and charged a byakurai into the tense fingertips of his right hand.

"Hado no 4: Byakurai"

A bolt of elemental energy burst from his fingertips at close range, mere metres from Ichigo's position.

Unfortunately, upon the calling of the attack Ichigo anticipated the direction and flitted away in a shunpo.

Appearing behind the black haired captain Ichigo pressed a hand to the man's back

"Hado no 1: Sho!"

A pulse of reiatsu had Byakuya careening backwards from where he impacted heavily on the seki seki which began to sap his large reiatsu reserves before he rolled back over his shoulder and leapt off the rock into the air where Ichigo used the time to his advantage and dropped off the seki seki, utilising his shunpo to disappear.

Cursing silently Byakuya observed the almost pristine area that was their temporary battlefield "Ryoka, what are you up to?"

* * *

(**MUSIC END**)

* * *

After being cleared by the 4th squad leader Chad slunk along the darkened back alleys toward the destination the plaited medic had suggested he go to.

Carefully observing an intersection for several minutes he gauged the time intervals carefully before he slipped out of the crevice and sprinted across the street, his legs pumping furiously as he attempted to hide from any passing shinigami that may find him.

Reaching the end of the intersection he inserted himself in a small indent in the wall to hide for a few seconds as he caught his breath and let a couple of shinigami pass "just wait, Ichigo, I'm coming" with that mutter he stood to his height once again and sprinted down the path toward the destination.

* * *

With Orihime

Arriving at the barracks of squad 6 Orihime wore a scowl as she looked down through her translucent orange craft "squad 6" she muttered, grinding out the name "home to Byakuya Kuchiki" she let a smirk onto her face as she summoned Tsubaki to her side who was silent, as she focused on a specific area of the barracks.

"Koten Zanshuun"

An orange glow surrounded Tsubaki as he, commanded by Orihime's thoughts carved through the air, cutting horizontally through the roof of the captain's quarters and smashing through the low cut coffee table that was surrounded by 8 kneeling cushions.

Drawing the male fairy back she smirked and disappeared.

Appearing back in his quarters Byakuya, with clothed eyes stepped over to where he knew his sake was, pulling out a bottle he turned and was about to make his way to his table but stopped upon seeing a decimated area.

Knowing only one person in his division who could cause such chaos he twitched.

"Renji"

Said lieutenant burst through the door at the sound of his name "yes captain, what is it you, oh"

Byakya stood there a bolt of lightning burning on his fingertip that was pointed at the lieutenant who held his hands up "I swear it wasn't me!" he pleaded his case to the twitching man who had turned from the blubbering redhead to look at the decimation, mentally adding up how much it would take to restore

"Please don't kill me!" he heard the redhead say causing him to turn his head crookedly, his body turning 45° to allow him to talk directly to his lieutenants face with one that absolutely terrified his subordinate

"Renji" he muttered to the now meek man who buckled under the grim, ominous air.

"Y-y-yes captain" Renji stammered.

"Prepare your anus" Renji's face took on the features of a petrified man.

It was for that hour that Renji, for the first time in his life, screamed like a little girl.

* * *

Seated halfway in the darkness of the training area Ichigo Kurosaki smirked, one of his zanpaktou sheathed over his back while the other one was stabbed into the ground before him

"Mmm Ichigo Kun" Yoruichi mumbled as she snuggled further into his lap. Reaching down he gently brushed her head with the back of his hand causing her to purr.

Mext to the dark skinned goddess lay a pale, black haired woman, snuggled up to his hip "wont Byakuya kun be shocked after we finish" she mumbled as he chuckled, the thrum of his chest causing her to sigh happily.

"Yes Hana chan, yes he will, now let's go to bed now ne?" Unohana nodded and waited for him to lean back before she shuffled up and laid her head against his chest.

"Shatter: Kyoka Suigetsu"

With those words, his plan was set fully in motion, the pieces deployed, and the people prepared.

All according to plan.

* * *

**BWAHAHA IM BACK! MOFO'S so what'd you thing eh, pretty good, bad, hey your opinion. College has been a bitch yes, it's like an annoying stalker that doesn't leave you alone, constantly reminding you that it's there somehow, but I'm happy to report I'm getting through it, as you know, by now I write as it comes to me, but I try to get a chapter out for this at least every two months, if not a month , most of it is done in my breaks but yeah, I'm still trying to get the second chapter of 'A different path' done but it's not going well, BUT I SHALL PREVAIL.**

**You know what I'm gonna go now, its 4 in the morning and I feel like shit, too much Pepsi, BUT I CANT GET ENOUGH.**

**Fuck**

**Yeah bye.**

**TrueInitiative**


End file.
